The Secret Life Of Helga Pataki
by 4ElementGirl
Summary: Helga Pataki? A famous superstar? That could never happen, ever! Or could it...? See the mishaps of living as a national superstar AND a not-so-normal teenager, Helga Pataki style! Drama, Friendship and Romance. Rated PG-13 for cursing.
1. Information About This Story

**Just read below :)**

* * *

**'From the creator of Operation Pink Bow and Hillwood Fairies, brings to you this upcoming story!'**

**OK, *coughs* uh, that was lame. But seriously, I really do have a upcoming new story. A few weeks ago, on the HA! forum 'Hey Arnold Fan fiction Ideas' moderated by PinkLotus27, Nep2uune pitched out, and to quote what she typed, **

**'Helga is a regular teenage in high school by day at night she is a one of the gangs favorite rock stars and no one know not even Pheobe. (Hannah Montana but Helga is more like Pink).'**

**So, with some slight twists and adjustments, I've decided to take on this story!**

**No, I'm not going to neglect my other stories; in fact, OPB should be finished before I start this story. Not too sure about HF though...it might take a while for that.**

**I still haven't thought up the name of Helga's secret identity, so leave any suggestions in the comments or PM me. **

**I think Helga's voice is flexible (not so much that that she can sing every note) but so she can sing alto and soprano. **

**Her music will range from some 90's artists, Taylor Swift and Adele (of course!) and assorted other artists. _MAYBE_ Arnold poems turned into songs. Suggestions are welcomed! **

**There will be a back story for how she became famous, in the works at current. Some of the plot may or may not be from HM.**

**I would like to give thanks to PinkLotus27 and Nep2uune for inspiration and pitching ideas.**

**COPYRIGHT: Characters aren't mine, Plots aren't mine, Hannah Montana is not mine (not that I would want it), but the OC's are, of course, even though it's not important.**

**I'm not sure when the story will start being posted, but the time range is later this year or early 2013. **

**Thanks for everyone who reads my stories and for their support. I hope to see familiar faces (or pictures, realistically) on the reviews for this upcoming story. In the meantime, check out my other stories if you haven't already. I have another story written up. it's just the a matter of typing and posting it... don't know when I'll have all chapters out.**

**You know the drill, review, author alert, ****story alert, etc. :D**

**Thanks for reading and have a good day.**


	2. Flashback Part 1

**Hey guys! Turns out I had some extra time on my hands and I can start it a little early after all! That and I was kind of bored. The story will start with a flashback of how Helga became...her secret identity. Helga will say a few words then start the flashback. Part 2 of this will come out soon, or maybe not. I don't know. Thanks to all the reviewed and voted, and tell me what you think of the name!  
**

* * *

**Helga's POV  
**

_**Huh, who would have thought that a girl like Helga G. Pataki could ever become a star? Ok, maybe not as Helga G. Pataki, but Cecelia E.G. NightGale certainly can.  
**_

_**Yeah, I'm her, believe it or not. You better believe it. Or, depending on who you are, maybe not.  
**_

_** No one, not even me, knew I could sing or play guitar! And as much as it kills me to say it, This couldn't have happened without Bob. Yes, buckos, Big Bob.  
**_

_**You're probably wondering how this all started. Well, check the flashback! Criminy!**_

* * *

**An Unknown Location, The Summer Before 7th Grade**

* * *

Helga slammed the car door, trudging out herself and her suitcases reluctantly as she gave Big Bob an evil glare.

"I'll see you in five weeks, Olga." he said as he peeled out of the parking lot.

"It's HELGA dad!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the car disappeared. She sighed angrily, pulling her suitcases down the dirt road towards '**Rising Stars Music Camp**.'

_'Making stars since 1982'. Thanks Bob, for ruining my summer. There goes all my plans for actual FUN. First visiting grandparents and having tea, now music camp, or should I say music crap, cause that's all this is. A bunch of airheads who thinks they're pretty and have voices. Criminy! Just because OL-GA went to this stupid camp doesn't mean **I **have to. I don't have a voice. Heck, I don't want a voice! All I want is to get as far as humanly possible away from this place, get the heck back to Hillwood, and hang out with Phoebe throwing rocks at a dumpster. Or play baseball with the losers. Or even just talk to Arnold... _her heart beat faster at the thought of the football-headed boy, and a small smile came on her face.

Over the years, Helga and Arnold became closer friends, partly because Gerald and Phoebe were coming closer and started dating in 6th grade.

Helga still had feelings for Arnold, and thought he would return them after the class trip to the jungle and helping him save his parents. But she wanted to see him happy, even though it hurt her to see him fawning over other girl. She didn't spy on his dates or ruin them anymore. Or at least, not as much, since he had a girlfriend now...

Helga now wore pink T-shirts or tank tops, with slightly tattered black or blue jeans. Puberty was a little slow to her, still a little flat-chested. She rarely wore her hair in pigtails, now sporting her back-length hair in ponytails or down with pink clips holding her bangs back. Her infamous pink bow was used as a tie or a headband whenever she could remember to wear it.

Her personality had mellowed out. She let down her walls a little, but wasn't the kind of person you wanted to joke around TOO much with. She had grown up, physically and emotionally, even though her home life had a little improvement. At least Miriam didn't have as many smoothies as before and Big Bob mellowed out a little, both with Olga's help.

Believe it or not, She and Olga became closer. Not VERY close though. She didn't sugarcoat life too much anymore, and she acknowledged that some things couldn't be perfect. She was more tolerable to Helga that way.

Helga reached the end of the road. She looked around for the building she would be forced to spend the next five weeks of her summer.

Or buildings, rather.

There were five of them, all facing towards the general dirt road. All had pale yellow exteriors, with bright golden brown doors. She could only imagine how the insides would look as she looked for an office or official building to start her miserable summer.

She spotted the 'Registration Office', and wheeled her bags towards it. Helga headed over to open the door. Finding it was locked, she started knocking.

"Hello?" she called, practically banging on the door.

Soon a lady in her late 20's with with medium-length blond hair and glasses answered. "Yes?" she responded with a dull expression.

"I'm here to register for the camp." The lady guided her in. Helga sat on a pale green chair next to her desk, crossing her arms.

The interior of the office was varying shades of blue, green and yellows, with a splash of pink and red here and there. It was neat yet fully decorated, and had personal pictures and degrees gracing the walls.

"Name please?" she asked, sitting down on her chair, scrolling through the computer monitor for her name.

"Helga G. Pataki."

The lady raised her eyebrows over her glasses. "Would you happen to be the sister of Olga Pataki?"

"Unfortunately." Helga said, rolling her eyes.

"What, you don't like your sister?" she asked, innocently enough, going back to the computer.

"Are you kidding? She annoys the heck out of me!"

The lady paused. "Thank God, I thought I was the only one." She grinned.

Helga's eyes widened, her jaw slightly dropping. No one had ever openly hated her sister...till now.

"Sorry about that. She came here years ago, when I was an intern, all smiley and perky, without a care in the world. Very sugarcoated. As if her life was perfect."

"_Olga_'s the only one who could pull that off. At least she doesn't do that too much anymore."

"She doesn't?"

"Nope. She finally took her perfect head out of the clouds and realized that there are problems in life. Took her long enough!"

The lady nodded in agreement.

A few buttons were pressed, and a piece of paper was printed out. "Here you go. I'm Ms. Franklin. If you need any help, come to me. I'll be glad to help you with whatever you need." she handed the paper to to Helga, giving her a smile.

"Thanks." Helga smiled back, taking the paper.

Helga waved to Ms. Franklin, and left. She quickly turned back.

"Where's the dorms for this joint?"

"The next building over, to the right."

"Gotcha. Thanks."

"Anytime."

Picking up her suitcases, she quickly looked for her room number on the paper, and checked out a few of her classes. The periods were divided by acts.

_Could they be any cheesier?_

Name: Helga G. Pataki. Room Number: B-7 Group: B

Schedule: Monday-Friday*

Breakfast: 8:30-8:55

Act I- Band, 9AM-10:15 AM

Act II- Intro to Acting; Part 1, 10:20-11:35AM

Break A, 11:40- 12:00PM

Lunch- 12-12:40 PM

Act III- Intro to Acting; Part 2, 12:45-1:35 PM

Act IV- Dance, 1:40- 2:30PM

Act V- Chorus, 2:30- 3:40PM

Free Time: 3:45- 7:00PM

Dinner: 7- 7:40PM

Free Time 2: 7:45- 10:40PM

Announcements: 10:45- 10:50 PM

Lights out: 11:00PM

*Note: The weekends are causal days for rest and relaxation.

_ One heck of Free Time and Breaks. At least I don't have to get up at 7 now, or on weekends. And I guess letting us stay up till 11 could be boss, if my room mates are goodie two-shoes.. Maybe this won't be THAT bad..._ she thought optimistically, entering the building.

* * *

Helga entered the building, it nothing like the office she entered earlier. The wall was a baby blue, with chairs and a few desks. The walls were a depressing white. Motivational posters covered the otherwise bare walls. She noticed three sets of elevators and stairs, all in different sets of the structure.

Noticing no one was at the desks, Helga rang the bell for service.

"Is anyone here?" she shouted.

A middle aged woman popped out of a door, holding her stomach as she laughed.

Seeing Helga, she put on a stern face.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, where's room B-7-"

"Take the 2nd staircase or elevator up floor 2. Room 7 should be on the right." the woman quickly said, going back to the room.

_What the heck just happened_?, she thought, following the woman's directions.

* * *

As she entered Room 7, she saw a girl in the corner reading some sheet music. She was playing a few notes on her flute. Her black hair was up in a ponytail, and a mocha skin tone complemented her hair. She had on black jeans, a yellow t-shirt tied at the ends, and her nails painted a pale green.

"Is this bed taken or what?" Helga said over the music.

"It's not." she answered, and went back to playing her flute.

As Helga packed her stuff, she could hear the familiar tune of a song she heard a couple of years ago...

"Are you playing 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster The People?"

"Yeah." The girl lowered her flute. "The instrumental version. I'm gonna take a guess and say you don't like that song, just like most people."

"Are you kidding? That song is awesome! The lyrics speak to you, ya know?"

"Right! But for some reason, it sounds like a mall shooting."

"I've always wondered about that though..." Helga trailed off.

"Anyways, I'm Annabelle J. Twist, but you can call me Anna. What's yours?"

"Helga G. Pataki." she extended her hand, which Anna shook.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Well, according to the announcements earlier, today is a free day to do whatever we want, meet new people, etcra, etcra. We can also check out some of the classes we're taking tomorrow."

"What else is there around this joint? Other than musical instruments."

"There's also a student lounge and a game room with flat-screen TV's, junk food and vending machines, but-"

"Are you kidding me? Let's blow this pop stand!"

"But-" Anna started, but was already out the door as Helga pulled her away.

* * *

**^A 10 Minutes Later^**

"I thought you said that this place had a student lounge and a game room!" Helga exclaimed, walking back to her cabin after finding out the lounge was closed.

"You didn't let me finish. They said it was still in the process of being repaired after an unknown fire destroyed half of the interior last year. It'll be fully fixed by next week."

"Who the heck would have done that?"

"Oh, that stupid prank? That was me."

Helga and Anna turned, seeing a girl around their age, pale skin, with mid-length black hair in a yellow tank top and blue jeans, smirking. She had a large saxophone case behind her back.

"Hey Barbara, nice to see you again. But there's no way you could have done it." Anna said.

"I did. It was part of a stupid blackmail by 'The Crew'. Almost got expelled." she said sadly.

"Who the heck's 'The Crew'?"

"Did somebody call our name?" three girls said from a distance.

They typically had cliche movie-star looks, B-cup breasts, if you could say that. The fist girl, obviously the leader, had sun-kissed hair, almost the same shade as Helga's, with hazel eyes. The second, to the left of her, had white-blond hair with green eyes, and the last had brown hair with green eyes. All wore designer clothes, labels, handbags, the usual. And looked like their hairspray seeped into their skulls.

"Who's the skirts?" Helga asked Anna and the new girl.

The Crew rolled their eyes in unison in Helga's obliviousness.

"Unbelievable..." the second in command rang out.

"So are you gonna tell us who you are or just stand their catching flies with your hair?"

The leader scoffed. "As if. Anyway, I'm Sophia, this is Anita and this is Jenna." She pointed to herself, and her sidekicks, respectively.

"Pleased to meet you again," Anna said, trying to break the tension.

"Can't say the same for you," Jenna said, looking her up and down.

Sophia looked over to Barbera.

"So Barbara, I loved the fire. Showed just how how stupid you are, just like your name." Barbara tried to lunge at her but Helga and Anna held her back.

"You blackmailed me, that's why!" she almost shouted.

"Maybe, maybe not. No one will know but you and me."

"I know." Anna stood up.

"As if you matter." Anita said, rolling her eyes.

Helga couldn't stand it anymore. "Look, skirt, I strongly suggest that you close you mouth before I close it for you." she closed a fist with her open hand.

Sophia yawned. "I don't know who you are, and I really don't care, but you better watch your fists because you can only do so much."

"What the-"

"Check the handbook before you try anything. In the mean time, stay out of my way if you don't want TOO much drama."

The Crew walked anyway, leaving Helga stunned.

"Let's get back to our dorms. We'll explain everything there." Anna said.

"What rooms are you in?" Barb asked.

"B-7."

She quickly checked her schedule. "Great, me too!" she smiled.

Anna smiled back.

**! *#^&#**

"So they're practically the rulers of this place?" Helga asked, sitting on her bed.

"Yup, always have been since the summer before 4th grade." Barbara said, taking out her sleepwear from her suitcase.

"It doesn't help that we have to go to school with them over in Riverview." Anna continued, pulling out an earplug from listening to music to hear.

"Yeah, they've been jerks since 1st grade. Even some of the boys are scared to put up with them."

"Well, why has no one done anything?"

"Because the teachers and everyone else in charge are too chicken to deal with them or their parents." Anna continued.

"I've taken matters into my own hands before, but it's only gotten me into trouble. I got a week suspension for throwing a punch after they tripped me several times."

"The principal said he WAS a little lenient, and to be fair, they got a 2-week detention."

"Yeah, but in all these years, that's a slap on the wrist compared to what we've had to deal with. They're practically living life scot-free!"

"Don't worry, Barb, they'll get their turn soon. Especially at The Finale."

"What's that?" Helga asked, scrolling through her phone to try to text Phoebe. _Great, no service. Thanks Bob, for getting me a GREAT phone._

"A big end-of-summer concert that everyone has to perform." Barbara said, laying down on her bed.

"Either that or an essay on the history of music three pages long." Anna finished.

"Yeah, that too. Everyone has to do something to show what they learned here, a solo act."

"You can sing, dance, act, play an instrument, whatever you can to show you learned SOMETHING here."

Helga stood up in disbelief, dropping her phone. "I can't do any of that crap, nor do I want to!"

"Oh, I forgot. And this year, as a special event, we having studio managers and recording artists agents not only visiting, but judging the show. The best 10 people get a contract."

"A five-year contract, Barbara."

"Yeah, yeah, that too."

"But I can't do any of that! I don't have talent at all." Helga said, falling back into her bed.

"Well, I guess you should start on that essay then."

Three bells rang consecutively, signalling a new session.

"Come on guys, it's the dinner bell." Barbara said, rushing out with Anna in hot pursuit.

"Let's go, Helga!" she called back to her.

_What am I gonna do?_, Helga thought, trudging out to join them.

* * *

"That was well prepared. Those ladies know what they're going." Barb said, walking back into their room with full stomachs.

"Yup, they have to or 'The Crew' will get their parents to sue." was all Anna managed to say.

"It was ok. I've tasted better," Helga said, falling back onto her bed, barely eating anything.

"Who's showering first?" Barb asked, grabbing her towelettes and sleepwear.

"You go." Both girls said as Anna practiced her flute and Helga texted Phoebe. _Finally!_

**Helga: Hey Pheebs, hows it going?**

**Phoebe: Helga? Where have u been all day?  
**

**Helga: At a stupid music camp Bob made me come 2.  
**

**Phoebe: Where?  
**

**Helga: About 20 miles away, don't know where exactly.  
**

**Phoebe: Well, how long r u going 2 b there?  
**

**Helga: 5 weeks  
**

**Phoebe: :(  
**

**Helga: I know. But don't worry, I'll survive. I'm a Pataki after all. B sides, u have Gerald there.  
**

**Phoebe: Well... :)  
**

**Helga: OK, don't get all mushy :/ Tell the gang I said Hi. But don't tell where I've gone, k?  
**

**Phoebe: Got it ;) C u later!  
**

**Helga: U 2 ;)  
**

"Ok, I'm done!" Barb said going to her bed as the rotation continued with Anna then Helga.

* * *

"Hey Barbera?" Helga asked, laying in bed after the last bell.

"Yeah?"

"What WAS The Crew blackmailing you with?"

"Oh, nothing important."

"No it's not," Anna cut in. "It was-"

"Nothing, like I said. Helga, I'll tell you later." Barb cut her off.

Helga shrugged, knowing no one could see her.

"Hey Bella, Anna?" Helga asked, about to sleep in her comfy bed.

"Yeah?" They called in unison, about to sleep.

"Call me crazy, but I think I like this place..." she said, drifting to dreamland in the coziness of her bed.

* * *

_**Helga again, you bozos. Yeah, I know. Music camp, seriously? Well, it wasn't all that bad. I made a couple of friends and we have classes tomorrow. Today was ok, I guess, but how about tomorrow? Next week? Well, you're just gonna have to wait and see...**_

* * *

**It's back to me, the author, and I hope you enjoyed this! Took me a few days to type it and even more to fine-tune it. Anyway, review, story alert, etc and the next part will be up soon.(And by soon, I mean in at least a month or two.)  
**

**Come on, you know you want too...**


	3. Flashback Part 2

**I know you weren't expecting this, but hey, I'm unpredictable. I could take 3 days or 3 months to update. Whenever I'm done with a chapter of a story, I'll post it to get it over with. Datelines don't work too well for me.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes it. It's set in Helga's POV. Here's part 2...**

* * *

_**Helga: I'm back! You didn't think I'd get away so easily, did you geek baits? I'm not done with my flashback. **_

**_I'm not gonna give you dolts too much details, since frankly, I have a time limit here. I'll just get to the main points. If there's a problem with that, you can take it up with Ole' Betsy, the Five Avengers, and the guards BOB hired to 'protect me' whenever I'm Cecelia. Humph. As if I need protecting._**

* * *

**Four Weeks Later...**

When I first got here, I thought this whole music crap would be a piece of cake. Just follow along and do what the teachers want and nothing bad would happen, right?

WRONG.

Not only don't I have a talent, I have to perform something to everyone in camp. Criminy, what a terrible idea.

The point of the whole summer was to find something that we were supposed to find something that we were good at to play at 'The Finale', a stupid end of year student-hosted concert that shows whatever we learned here. Anna has her flute, and Barb, her sax. I can't play a single frickin thing!

So I can play the guitar. Big freaking whoop. But I'm fairly decent at best. Nothing special. And sure, I wrote a couple of songs, but I really don't think It's wroth listening to.

Ok, sure I can play guitar...barely. And I guess I'm a fairly decent actress, better than the Crew thinks they are. But I'm nothing special.

Which I why I did the crappy 3 page essay on what I learned here. Better than humiliating myself, right?

...But, a part of me really wants to do this. Or maybe it's just my roommates getting to me. They keep on telling me to 'believe in myself' and that 'I just have to be positive'. Sounds just like something the football head would be telling me. I wish he was here, helping me out now, giving me encouraging words, holding me close in his strong, warm arms...

That was never heard. EVER. Besides, he hasn't talked to me all summer. Pheobe said he was in Paris with his parents mostly, but would it kill him to shoot me a text or an email? I've sent him at least 5 over the summer and he hasn't said anything back. Criminy! Probably spending time with his stupid girlfriend Rosemary, cuddling up together...

Ugh. So anyway, Anna and Bella are in the practice room, along with everyone else who doesn't want to write an essay.

Which is every fricken person, talented or not. The Crew even has their own acting scene, which makes no effing sense at all. The have NO TALENT AT ALL. CRIMINY, IS THIS WHAT THEY'VE COME TO!?

So now I'm sitting in my cabin, my iWood connected to speaker with some soft and slow piano music on, and sheets with transcribed notes on it of my music (_**It's easier to read that way. Problem with that? There better not be, buckos!**_). I start strumming my guitar to the rhyme of piano and the beat of my soul.

"_Never mind I'll find,_

_Someone like you-ooh._

_I wish nothing but the best, _

_for you-oooooo too._

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember, you said,_

_'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead__, _

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead' "__  
_

As soon as I finish the chorus, I hear a fast knock on the door, but I take my time to put away my stuff before I answer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez, hold your horses!"

Opening the door, I saw none other than Ms. Franklin.

"Hello Helga."

"Oh, hi Miss F. How's it going?"

"Oh, it's all right. I just needed to give Anna a letter and I was wondering if you knew where she was." she said, walking into the room.

"I think she's in the practice room for her flute. She really wants it." Helga responded, sitting in her bed.

"The Finale's coming up, I believe."

"You got that right, sister, 4 days from now. Everyone's out of it, trying to prepare and make sure their parents tell them they were good and all that crap."

"Aren't you performing?"

"HA! Nooo way. I did the essay for a reason."

"But won't your parents be disappointed?"

"As if. All they care about is Olga, their perfect child. Sure they've eased up a bit, but still the same. Olga can sing, she can play piano, class valedictorian, yada yada yada. Never Helga."

"I know. Your parents were in tears when Olga sang."

_"And leaving me alone with a wicked babysitter." _she thought aloud, thinking of her pre-preschool years.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

... "Anyways, she was ok."

"Olga? OK? Ha, don't let Bob hear you say that. Nothing less than perfect should be used to describe his _Olga_."

"She sang fine, hitting all the notes. But the song didn't really touch me, ya know? Like I could connect to it. Like it was sang with soul and heart and passion. It was just...bland."

"That's Olga for you."

"But I bet you could sing better than her. You have this...spark about you."

" I don't feel like humiliating myself today, thank you very much. Besides, I don't think I'm that good."

"You know I heard you sing behind the door, right?"

Helga stood up in shock. "What, me? HA! No way." she crossed her arms and turned around, scoffing.

"Then what's this?" she pulled out her song lyrics from under one of the pillows.

"Hey!"

"'_I know that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're dating now_

_I guess that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you-'"_

Helga snatched the papers out of her hands. "What's the heck's your problem?" she flailed her arms back and forth.

"You want to know what the problem is? I see a young, talented girl here, creating and singing wonderful songs but is too afraid and scared to show them to the world!" she responded, hands on her hips.

"I'm not afraid OR scared!"

"Then why aren't you singing?"

Helga sat back down. "I don't need my parents judgment, that's why! If I'm good, they'll force me to do it again and again, just like they did with OLGA. If I'm bad, a speech about how OLGA never did this will be in order. Face it, either way, I can't win. Just like a boy fighting a girl." she lad back in bed.

"HMMMM..."

"What's your big idea?" Helga asked, sitting up.

"Well, you don't have to perform as Helga, per say. Maybe as an alter ego."

"Like that terrible chick on _Alexis Taxis? _"

"Exactly, but ten times better in acting and singing."

"NO WAY SISTER." Helga crossed her arms in defiance.

"Well, then, I guess you can't ever show your music to the world. The wonderful, soul-piercing, heart warming music. Anyways, I hope to see you before the camp ends." Ms. F stood up and left, leaving Helga to her thoughts.

_**I guess she has a point...songs are just poems with music. And I won a poetry award for crying out loud! I guess I could give it a try, with a stupid disguise. But what the heck could I use?**_

She got up from bed and started looking though her suitcase. _**Of course I can see so much crap, Bob rushing me to throw in everything I can see so that we can just leave the**** house.**_

Helga pulled out a wig. The infamous red wig from 4th grade, along with some eye-color changing contacts. Back when she stupidly wanted to act like Lila so she could get Arnold to like her like her.

_**What a mistake THAT was. But then again...this crap could come in handy for the situation.**_

Rushing to the bathroom, she pulled her hair back and put on the wig, which surprisingly still fit, along with the contact lenses (which she carefully rinsed out).

Looking in the mirror, it was like she was a completely different person. She undid the braids and combed out the hair, holding a wave. She covered her eye with some of it for an added element of mystery.

**Perfect,** she thought, taking off the wig and contact lenses, tucking them away safely.

_**Only four more days till I make my appearance as... wait, what the heck am I gonna call myself? Eh, who cares? I've got plenty of time.**_

* * *

_**Helga again. So yeah, I'm gonna sing. Problem with that? For your sake, buckos, there better not be.**_

* * *

**4ElementGirl here. I hope that a) Helga wasn't OoC and b) you liked that little installment. Review please!**


	4. Flashback Part 3

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Ready for Chapter 3? Here it is...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**FRIDAY, 5:30 pm, Lounge.**

* * *

**_t's me again. I still haven't thought of a name for my crappy disguise. Not that it'll matter, anyways. After The Finale everyone's parents are taking them home. Heck, some are even coming to the stupid thing. Knowing Bob, he'll never show up. Probably forgot I'm even here, anyway. That is, unless OL-GA tells him that. And Miriam is drowning in smoothies, just like always._**

* * *

Helga slipped a few dollar bills into the vending machine, a popcorn bags and chips fell out. She turned on the TV, poured the snacks into a bowl and made herself comfortable on the couch. Thanks to everyone running around like headless chickens due to the impending finale, The Lounge was free other then the supervisors.

_Criminy! Is nothing good on TV today? _she thought, flipping through several channels.

The door flipped open, and The Crew walked in.

"Oh, look. It's the reject." Sophia said with a smirk.

Helga scoffed, sitting up. "Don't flatter yourselves."

"As if. What are YOU doing here?" Anita asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I could ask you clods the say thing."

"We're just here for some snacks."

"Water's right over there. Don't worry, you won't blow up like a balloon. Fortunately."

The Crew could find no way to respond.

Scoff. "Whatever."

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

All they could do was glare at her, grab some snacks and leave.

_Finally, the prisses have left me alone. Criminy, it's about time._ Helga flipped past Snickelodeon, Animation Central, and finally onto Risney Channel.

"Up next, Alexis Taxas! Only on Risney Channal!"

Helga rolled her eyes._ They took off_ **Tina Stoppable** _for this_? She turned off the TV and lounged around. (Pun intended)

A few moments later, Ms. Franklin popped in.

"Hello, Helga. How are you doing?"

Helga sat up. "Nothing much, just killing some time before The Finale."

"So, have any idea what the disguise's name will be?"

"Nope. Not that I care anyways. It's not like Bob and Miriam is going to be here, anyway. Olga just called me to say that she'll be visiting them."

"Funny you should say that, because Bob just called to reserve some seats at The Finale."

..."WHAT?" Helga gasped. "They're actually coming?"

"Yup." She continued, unfazed by Helga's current demeanor. "And to quote him, 'I can't wait for my Olga to perform'".

"They actually care?"

"Yup. They'd be really disappointed if you didn't perform."

Helga snorted. "Let them be. They've let me down so many times I've lost count. Payback is one heck of a -"

"What about your own dreams?" Ms. F asked, cutting her off.

"Yes, because I dream of getting humiliated in front of everyone. It's my biggest goal." She responded in a sarcastic optimistic voice.

"You won't be! Everyone out there has fears and scars in one way or the other, and cover them the same way! Only you'll be actually be admitting it and not covering it up!"

Helga stood stunned.

Ms Franklin let out a deep sigh. "If you truly don't want to do this, I'm not going to force you. Don't do it for me or for anyone else; do it for you." She walked out of the lounge leaving Helga to her thoughts.

* * *

**8:53 PM, Mass Studio**

* * *

**"And we have reached our final act of the night, The Crew's solo band act. Yippee." **The announcer said with boredom and sarcasm from both announcing acts all night and because frankly, The Crew was annoying.

Sophia stepped up to the mike, stage lights and camaras covering her and her friends. "The admiration has granted us to have a band act with the influence of our parents."- They waved to them, and received a wink in return- "And we would like to perform **Evacuate The Dance Floor by Cascada**, with Anita on drums and Jenna on background."

The music started, and the band started playing.

"**Turn up the music**

**Let's get out on the floor**

**I like to move it**

**Come and give me some more**

**Watch me gettin' physical**

**And out of control**

**There's people watchin' me**

**I never miss a beat**..."

Far in the background was Helga listening to their performance. Everyone's performance's, in fact and looking out for her parents, which actually came.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Those pisses can't sing for or play for their lives. What the heck are they up to?" She ran backstage, putting the pieces together...

"...**Wrap it up**

**Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose**

**(Feels like an overdose)**..."

* * *

"Barb, what the heck are you doing?"

"Uh..."

Helga had busted backstage, catching her with a radio, microphones and a lot of equipment.

Barb sighed. "They're still blackmailing me."

"What exactly are they blackmailing you with?"

"My journal, were basically my whole life is in."

"How did they even get it?"

Barb sighed. "Long story short, my mom invited them over and they went in my room."

"So that's it? Your just gonna keep doing this?"

"If I don't want my journal emailed to everybody, yeah."

"I've got a better idea..." She whispered the plan to her.

"That's genius, Helga."

She shrugged in return.

"Yeah, yeah, you can thank me later. Right now those clods will be knocked out by their own voices." Helga ran to The Crew's bedroom, ready to put the plan in action...

* * *

"..**.Still the night**

**Kill the lights**

**Feel it under your skin**

**Time is right**

**Keep it tight**

**Cause it's pulling you in... "**

* * *

_Got it! _she ran out of the building as quick as she could, hoping The Crew was still singing.

"..**.Everybody in the club**

**Evacuate the dancefloor**

**Everybody in the club**

**I'm infected by the sound**

**Everybody in the club**

**Stop, this beat is killing me**

**Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**

**Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor**

**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**

**Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me**

**Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground-"**

Suddenly the music hit a decrease in quality. Singing, that is. Screeching, out-of-pitch sound exploded out of the speakers, making the audience cringe in shock.

The Crew looked at their mikes momentarily, confused. Finding nothing wrong, they continued at full volume.

"**Everybody in the club**

**Evacuate the dancefloor**-"

"You three need to evacuate the stage, NOW!" someone shouted from the audience.

All continued singing. "-**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**-"

"We're 'infected by the sound' of your singing! SHUT UP!" another person said.

Sophia glared. "**Everybody in the club**

**Stop, this beat is killing me**-"

"BOO!" Everyone started throwing anything they could get their hands on at them.

**"Hey, Dr. DJ let's burn this place down to the ground"** They finished the last verse as if nothing happened, while dodging thrown foodstuffs and other assorted objects.

"What the **** happened?" Anita asked, storming up to Sophia.

"We were killing them until the mikes acted up." Jenna followed up.

"A idiot happened, that's what."

Barbara popped out from behind the curtains, Helga in tow.

"Make that two."

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Yup, that was one heck of an ending. The Crew finally got what they deserved. Now they're gonna get an even bigger surprise...**_

* * *

**So what do you think? Helga is still gonna sing, don't worry. Everything will be sorted out. Two more flashback chapters, then the real story happens.**

**Anyone OOC? **

**Please comment/review! :)**


	5. Flashback Part 4

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. School and Ideas have taken down my time.**

**Anyways...**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

_**Ha! That went better than I throught it would.**_

* * *

"What did you two do?" "What the hell happened?" "You idiots!" were just some of the words yelled at Helga and Barbera from the Crew, who just gave them pleased smirks.

"Don't just stand there! Tell you before I-"

"Before you what, force me to help you again? Make me do your homework?"

Sophia was momentarily quiet, but bounced up again.

"Maybe I will. That closed book of secrets is about to be wide open in a few minutes, you little traitor."

"OK."

"And another-" Sophia stopped short. "What are you talking about?"

Helga raised up the orange journal. "This ring a bell to you dolts?"

Sophia's eyes widened up. "What the-"

"Let's not forget these." Barbera also raised their phones high in the air.

The Crew stood in shock.

"Ho-w-w did-d you get that?"

"Your room. Next time don't even try this stunt, you washed up never-wases." Brab said, looking straight in Sophia's eyes, fury in them.

The Crew ran backstage, trying to hold their tears, failing.

Helga grabbed one of the mikes and started speaking to the audience, settling down the shocks and gasps.

"Alright, alright, pipe down everyone. That was just the lip-syching idiots, formerly known as the Crap."

Some of the audience chuckled a bit.

"So you might be thinking, 'hey, this ended well. A bunch of talentless idiots just made my ears bleed.'" She paused, waiting for them to finish laughing.

"Well, there's one last minute contestant in the running. Her name is Cecelia NightGale, and she will be on shortly. In the meantime, you might want to find something to threw the Crap in, because I think it's stinking up the whole joint!"

Laughter exploded from the crowd.

"Thank you, you're too kind." she ran off the stage, Barbera following shortly.

"Who's Cecelia NightGale? And why is she here?"

Helga pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Give this to Ms. Franklin. I need to go."

"Where, through?"

"Uhhh...our bedroom. Well, see you."

"But-" Barbera started. But Helga was already running back to the bedroom.

* * *

Helga, now as Cecelia, put in her contact lenses and grabbed her guitar and MP3 player. All or nothing now. She ran backstage, hooked it up, and bust through the curtains.

"How's it going?"

The crowd gave a light cheer, pushing for her to sing. She smirked, starting to play.

"Alright, alright, I'll sing!" She closed her eyes, letting the piano keys fall into place on the Mp3 before singing.

**"I heard that you're settled down **

**That you found a girl and you're married now. **

**I heard that your dreams came true. **

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**

**Old friend, why are you so shy? **

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**

**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**

**That for me it isn't over..."**

The voice That the audience heard was different. The lyrics weren't shallow and filled with petty desires. They were spoken with purity and trueness, a longing of sorts. It moved them in a way. She spoke her fears, and they commended her for it. It brought some to tears, empowered others.

Ms. Franklin looked at Helga with awe and happiness.

_She always had a way with words_.

Bob, Miriam and Olga looked at the Cecelia with admonishment. They had not heard a voice as sweet as her's.

"Huh, that girl could beat Olga anyday."

"B, she's so wonderful!"

"I wish baby sister was here to see this!"

**"...You know how the time flies**

**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**

**We were born and raised**

**In a summer haze**

**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited **

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. **

**I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded **

**That for me it isn't over.**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you **

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

** Don't forget me, I beg I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." **

**Yeah..."**

Barbara looked up at her.

_Wow_.

"**Nothing compares **

**No worries or cares**

** Regrets and mistakes **

**They are memories made. **

**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you **

**I wish nothing but the best for you **

**Don't forget me, I beg **

**I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you **

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

** Don't forget me, I beg **

**I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**

** Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." **

**Yeah"**

The finishing notes played, and Cecelia bowed, waiting for the inevitable food toss.

She was met with cheers, appuluse and standing oviations instead. Several recording agents and managers practically ran up the stage, shoving papers and contracts in her face.

"Calm down, people! Criminy, hands off the goods!"

* * *

Helga managed to reach back to her room, avoiding the crowd and several injures. She popped out the contacts, tore off the wig and reviewed the tons of paperwork that was given to her. She plopped back in bed, a small smile on her face.

"Criminy, who knew?"

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Well, this went better than I throught. Everyone loves me, but not 'me'. No time to worry about that. Tommorrow is leaving day, so Bob and Miriam are coming to pick me up. Yip-pee. All they're going to do is blab about the mystery girl on stage. Little do they know it's me...**_

* * *

**Song used: 'Someone Like You' by Adele**

**Was this great or what? One more flashback chapter left!**

**Answer this question by REVIEW!**


	6. Flashback Part 5, 1:2

**Hello Everyone! Now for another installment of TSLOHP! **

**Thanks to...**

**+ShinkuXJun +LOVELY220 +hydeandjackieforever20 +TheAdelaide9 +Hanna Cabrodi +silver0aries +I-Am-John-Locked0**

**+Nep2uune + Cherry Delight +Kirei Tsuki +ShortAsianv23+jenniy04 +Hopelesslyhope +Fire Dolphin +9HelgaPataki9**

**Now onward!**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Criminy, It's 7 in the morning! I must've dosed off last night! I hope Barbera and Anna didn't see anything...**_

* * *

Helga yawned, sreatching her arms and rubbing her eyes. As her vison began to clear up, she saw the faces of her room mates sitting on her bed.

"Criminy!" she jumped, startled._ What the-_

"You're finally awake!" Anna commented.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Helga got out of bed, silently praying that nobody saw her disguise.

"So, what's the name of the song you sang last night?" Barb asked. "It was awesome."

"Really heartfelt. It spoke to you with feeling." Anna nodded.

_They liked it?_ "Uh, what song?" she chuckled nervously.

"The one about finding another person to love." Anna raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't sing that crap. That Cece what her name chick sang it."

"Ok, then where is she?" Barbera asked. "After the concert she dissappeared with a bunch of flyers in her hands."

"How the heck should I know? I'm not her personal servant."

"Well, then, why do you have a wig of her?" Anna asked.

Helga froze. _Crap._

"I-I don't know what your're talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to pack." She started packing her things, making sure that she wasn't missing any of her clothes or the contracts.

"Well, then, Helga, I guess we better leave you to pack up your contracts and wig and, let's not forget the famous guitar."

_Darn it_. "Why are you guys even asking all these questions?"

"Will you just admit it?!" they shouted in unison, annoyed from her constant denying.

Helga sighed, defeated. "How did you guys figure it out?"

Anna and Barbera gave her a 'Are you serious?' look.

"Fine, fine." She crossed her arms. "But you two better not tell anyone, got it?"

"Why would we? I mean, we're happy for you."

"Yeah, you're gonna be famous beyond your wildest dreams."

"Money isn't everything." Helga grunted, stuffing her clothes into the suitcase. Her mind drifted to FTi breifly, before snapping back to reality.

Barbera nodded in understanding. "But we'll keep in touch, right?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Of course we are. Criminy, I'm not that heartless."

"Besides," Anna pulled her overstuffed suitcase towards the door, "Riverview is only 5 miles away from Hillwood. It'll be like we never left."

Helga just smiled. _Won't this be an interesting year?_ she thought devilishly.

* * *

"Hey, Ms. F."

She looked up from her work at Helga entering her office. "Hey Helga. Or should I say Cecelia 'Cece' E.G. NightGale?"

Helga playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's a stupid name. But hey, it's something, ain't it?"

"Of course it is. But what does it stand for?"

"It's sort of a long story, but "Cecelia stands as some sort of version of the name Cecelie, E is for Eleanor, -don't ask- G is for my middle name and Nightgale...well, that I don't know."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Helga."

"You too, Ms. F."

"And Helga?"

"Yeah?" she asked, stepping out.

_"I know I'm taking a risk, but I'm gonna go for it." _She tossed the note to a flabbergasted Helga.

* * *

Hours had passed and Helga was alone at camp, everybody else's parents already having picked them up. She took out her phone, turning it on and checking her messages, found quite a few from a certain football head boy...

**Arnold: Hey Helga**

**Arnold: Helga?**

**Arnold: Ok, I prob deserve the cold shoulder**

**Arnold: I'm so so so sorry, Helga. **

**Arnold: I shouldn't have abandoned you**

**Arnold: Please respond**

**Arnold: Helga?**

**Helga: i'm here, football head**

Almost immediately, she got a response.

**Arnold: HELGA! U're ok!**

**Helga: Doi**

**Arnold: Helga, i'm so sorry**

**Helga: so i've been told**

**Helga: what happened 2 u?**

**Arnold: Busy w/parents and Rosemary.**

Helga gripped her phone tighter. _Of course he would be busy with_ **her. **

**Arnold: Helga? u there?**

**Helga: Yeah. **

**Arnold: She's staying with us.**

**Helga: THAT should be good.**

Helga chuckled to herself. Rosemary, despite her name, was anything but. She was loud, very rude, and dramatic. She is an honor student and a good friend/secret keeper. Helga honestly didn't know what he saw in her, but hey, he fell in love with Lila, didn't he?

**Arnold: what do u mean?**

**Helga: nothing, calm down. so how was Paris?**

**Arnold: Great. Although not as romantic as ppl say**

**Arnold: What about u?**

**Helga: I'm ok. **

_That's a lie._

**Helga: I wish i had more summer left**

**Arnold: Ha ha**

**Arnold: Don't we all? But look on the brightside, at least we'll c every1 again**

**Helga: ... and that's a good thing? O.o**

**Arnold: Helga... **

**Helga: Arnold...**

**Arnold: U're 2 much**

Helga rolled her eyes, blushing.

**Helga: That's it. Old betsy is ready 2 come out of retirement**

**Arnold: Oh no**

**Helga: Oh yes**

**Arnold: Oh crap**

**Helga: :D**

**Arnold: -_-**

**Helga: criminy. fine, i'll stop**

**Arnold: :)**

**Arnold: I've g2g. Grandma's running in the boarding house **

**Helga: again?**

**Arnold: She's chasing the royal offering for the king**

**Helga: Abner?**

**Arnold: yup **

**Helga: k. C u l8r**

**Arnold: Bye **

A few moments later, a loud, blaring honk filled the air known as the Pataki family car pulled up.

"Get in." Bob screeched to a halt, spraying Helga with dust and gravel.

_With pleasure._

She hopped into the car only to be met with Olga trapping her in a bear hug. "Oh, baby sister, I've missed you so much!"

"Olga, I can't breathe. Get off of me."

"Oh, sorry."

"So, Helga, how was the funfair?" Miriam asked, drinking a suspicous liquid.

"It was a music camp, _Mom_."

"Yeah, How was it, Olga." Bob grunted.

"It's _Helga_, _Dad_, and it was fine."

"Did you see the red haired girl up on stage? She was amazing!" Olga exclaimed.

"So wonderful!" Miriam dazed.

"Yeah, what was her name? Cece something Nightgirl? Anyway, she had a ton of contracts from those big-shot Hollywood agents. If she signs with one, she could help with The Emporium."

Helga froze. "W-What do y-you mean?"

"She could help promote sales and all the stuff, sing."

Shock turned into fear. "What makes you think she'll sing for you?"

"Hey hey hey! I didn't build that stage behind the door for nothing, Helga."

A few years ago, Bob had bought a large landspace and built another Beeper Emporium, now called Eletronics Emporium with the new technology popping out all over. Behind which he built a stage to promote singing, attract costumers and sales. It was a good place for concerts, meeting and various other activites. Many gigs came and went, and gave a temp boost in sales.

"She's signed to a label, isn't she?" Helga stated boldly. _I am?_

"So? I'll cut a deal. She sings, I get money and she gets money. End of story."

"Oh! Won't that be exciting?" Olga cheerlily said.

Helga sighed, defeated. "Yup, I'll be a real riot."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"Hey Olga, what's the NightGirl's manager's phone number? I need to cut a deal with them." Bob sat at his home office, seaching for a paper

"It's Helga, and I don't know. She dissappered somewhere."

"Well, find out."

"How the heck should I now where she is!?"

"Whatever."

Helga scoffed, heading outside to get away from the bad air that was her family. Millions of throughts went through her mind as she headed to the park.

_Should I tell them or not? I mean, Olga helped them a lot and now they more then just barely know I exsist, but...Can I trust them? And how will I know I can truely trust them with this? Bob will blab to anyone he knows, and so will Olga. Miriam will be too smoothie filled to even understand what I'm talking about, and Phoebe and Arnold...they won't understand. And even if they do, will they still treat me the same way or as Cecelia the celebrity? Barb and Anna probably have their own business, and Ms. F is older... Criminy, I'm such a basketcase!_

She plopped herself on the park bench, sighing.

_What the heck am I gonna do?_

* * *

**A Week Later**

Helga looked up from the top of the stairs and down to the Pataki family, throwing a bag at the bottom. Olga was cleaning her trophies, Miriam was making another smoothie, and Bob was watching a soap opera. Perfect.

Helga ran downstairs and unplugged the TV.

"What the mother scratcher?!"

Helga ignored him, racing to the kitchen and unplugging the blender and threw her mother straight into Bob. Olga followed shortly thereafter.

"What's the hell is wrong with you, Helga?"

"Helga, honey, what's going on?"

"Baby sister, is something the matter?"

Helga gave them unbelieving glares.

"You want to know what's wrong? Here's what's wrong! None of you care about me, and for a while, I ingored that. Now it's over. All this crap ends now-"

"Listen here missy-"

"No, YOU listen BOB! EVERY DAY YOU PRETEND I DON'T EXIST, AND WHEN YOU DO, IT'S TO HELP **YOU** AND TO PROMOTE YOUR STORE! YOU'RE THE WORST FATHER ANYONE COULD HAVE! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY OR EVEN CARE! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT HOW GOOD OLGA IS AND HOW GREAT SALES ARE! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT!"

"Helga, honey-"

"Don't 'Helga, honey' me! You're just as bad as him! All **YOU** do is take impromptu naps around the couch and drink smoothies all day! You could never pack my lunch or get my jacket from the dry cleaners or anything that a normal mother should do! If I can't depend on you for something as simple as that, how can I trust you?

"Baby sister-"

"And you! You pretend nothing bad is happening in this world, like it's all peaches and cream! Guess what, OL-ga, it's not! I've been living in this h*ll hole since birth, and you realized this 9 months ago!?"

"You have?" Miriam asked in a daze.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give the f**king drunk mother a prize! Criminy, and it only took her 12 years to find out!"

"Helga-"

"Forget about it. I'm done. While you 3 stand there like morons, I'm going to be at Pheobe's. Don't wait up." she grabbed the bag and left, slamming the door and leaving the 3 adults dumbfounded.

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**For once, I've got nothing to say. They had it coming. MY only regret is, Criminy, why didn't I do this sooner?**_

* * *

**OK! Whew, that took a few days! OPB, anyone who's waiting, relax. I'm not abandoning it.**

**For any older members on the site, does anyone remember an unfinished story that takes place after TJM and Arnold & Helga are friends, and he has undecided (crush) feelings about her. Then Helga gets a boyfriend and Arnold's crushed about it because she asked him about it and he let her go. Then they discover something important and that's where it left off. Can anyone help? Thanks in advance.**

**Now, I'm gonna have to break this into two parts since that last part, was dramatic. But hey, read the description. It says 'Drama'.**

**So anyway, the cursing...it had to be there.**

**Like the Arnold/Helga moment? :)**

**Anyone OoC? Not enough details in the angry confession or in general?**

**So comment, chat, REVIEW! :D :D**


	7. Flashback Part 5, 2:2

**I'MM BACK! You asked and I delievered!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the last segment, and now here's the next! I'm trying to update at least once a month, no exact dates yet!**

**Warning: The scenes between Helga and Olga may be a bit OoC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HA!**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Well, I came back into this morons house a couple for days ago, and for once, it's quiet. Bob isn't in front of the TV watching football or something, and Miriam isn't clouthing a blender or asleep on the couch. It's like their freaking zombies or something. Even Olga isn't as 'happy' as before. But why should I care? School starts in less than two weeks, and I've got bigger fish to fry than my suddenly quiet and seeming remorseful family.**_

* * *

"Helga, can I talk to you?" Olga gently knocked on the Helga's room door.

"Criminy, what do _you_ want!?" Helga shouted. She was on her laptop, typing the lyrics for a song she was working on the past few days, and also checking the record companies so she could decide which one had the most benefits by signing with them.

"Can I please just talk to you, bab- Helga? Please?"

Helga rolled her eyes angrily as she hopped off her bed, hiding the various papers and closing the reaserch tabs on her computer.

"Make it quick, sister", she slammed the door behind Olga after she stepped in.

"Helga, you know you can trust me, right?" she sat at the egde of the bed.

"No, Olga, as a matter of fact, I can't. You don't just give trust. You have to earn it. Don't think just because you're my older sister means I'll trust you with anything." Helga laid back on her chair, annoyed by her sister's question.

"Sister-" Olga pleaded.

"I'm not finished, bucko. There was a time I could have counted on you. That time is over."

"What could I have done-"

"You could have stopped Bob and Miriam from acting like half-asses that couldn't do anything for me. You could have stopped pretending the the world is a big fat bowl of cherries. There's a lot of things you could have done a long time ago instead of waiting until 9 months ago. But you didn't."

"Helga, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah right. You should of done something earlier if you were truly sorry."

"They wouldn't listen-"

Helga gave her a look of disbelief. "Are you shitting me? They ALWAYS listen to you. They actually CARE about you."

"No, baby sister, they don't. All they care about is my accompishments. About me being the best. Without those, they wouldn't. What do you think I meant by 'always acting like a perfect wind-up doll' a few years ago? Why do you think I have to be the best I can be every single day? To win anything and everything. Ever since 3rd grade."

Helga's eyes widened. "Why?"

Olga sighed. "Bob always wanted a boy, and when he didn't get one, he wanted the perfect girl to brag about. He told me that after I got a B+ on one of my tests back in September of the 3rd grade. Since then, he wanted everything to be perfect about me and never wanted-"

"Hold the phone here, sister." Helga cut in, standing up and interrupting her sister's rambling. "Let me get this straight. After you became little Miss Perfect and I was born, he really didn't care?"

Olga sadly nodded. "I guess so."

Helga shook her head. "I'm not buying that."

"Oh, Helga, It's true. Why do you think there's only picture of me from 8 years old and after and nothing before?" She cried, nearing tears.

_I never did notice that... I just throught maybe they were lost somewhere._ "So he doesn't care? Miriam too?"

Olga shrugged. "I don't know, baby sister."

Helga sighed. _Criminy._ _So they really don't care, do they? Which means..._ She looked over to Olga. She had a depressed look on her face, overlooking and comtimplating her actions and voice. _I have to trust her. As much as I wish I could, I can't do this by myself. _

"Olga?" she choked out. _Here goes._

"Yeah, baby sister?" she responded, unshead tears in her eyes. Helga took in a deep breath.

"Can you keep a secret of mine? And you better not tell anyone-"

"I promise, Helga. It'll be our secret." She brightened up a bit, happy to see her sister finally letting her into her life..

_Why doesn't that comfort me?_ "Well..."

* * *

**2 Days Later**

* * *

"Hey Olga and uh... what's the girl's nam-" Bob whispered to Miriam, both of them on the couch downstairs.

"Helga, B. Her name is Helga." She sat up straight, adjusting her glasses.

"Right, right. Hey Olga, Helga, get down here! We need to talk."

After voices of short arguement and reluctant sighs, Olga came down first, followed by Helga, and both sat down next to each other.

All four sat in silence, the air thick with unresolved conflits.

"Well? Are you gonna talk or what? We haven't got all day, you know." Helga grunted. She and Olga had been previously working on the best contract for Cecelia to work on that gave the most benefits and the most income, and Olga had secretly created a persona as Cece's manager, to fade any suspition between Helga's older sister and the soon-to-be-famous singer interacting with each other.

"Well, we, uh.." Bob trailed off, unable to continue.

"Your father and I throught about what you said to us a few nights ago and we're sorry. For ignoring you and not caring enough."

Helga's expression remained stonic. "And..." she trailed, waiting for them to continue their pathetic excuse for an apology.

"What else do you want?" Bob muttered under his breath.

Olga shook her head sadly. "Let's go, Helga. They just don't get it." She got up, pulling Helga along with her.

Shaking away Olga's hand, Helga gave her parents one last look.

_What the heck was that? The most pitiful apology I've ever recieved. Were they even sinecre? Or just trying to make me happy so that they could go back to normal just like always?_

"Come on, baby sister. We have things to do!" She was back to her cheery deposition, masking the hurt from their parents.

"Criminy, would you give me a minute?"

_There's only one person from this house I can trust now...Olga. I just hope she won't let me down._

And with that she followed her sister up the stairs, all her hope and trust (as far as this family goes, that is) with her.

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Never saw that coming, did you? I mean, Criminy, me, and Olga actually working together? A few years ago I would have punched you if you had even suggested that. But now... maybe it won't be that bad.**_

* * *

**And that was the final flashback chapter. The real story begins after this!**

**Too OOC? Please review! :) :D**


	8. It's Never A Good Day (Part 1)

**An early update from the procastinator1400. You won't see that everyday. Go figure.**

**Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me so far! I aprreciate all the comments and reviews.**

**Here's the first real chapter. Everyone's in 8th grade because of, you know, Cecelia's 5 year contract. All of these chapters will be divided into at least 2 parts, maybe 3 for really major ones. **

**Oh, before I forget, I'd like to thank Nep2uune for the Chapter 6 review for telling me about using Olga as the main secret keeper for Helga. Thanks a bunch! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the charaters, only the story.**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**I can't believe I'm saying this, but working with Olga isn't as bad as I throught it would be. She's actually listening to me, unlike my so-called parents, and she's letting me decide what I should do to keep Cecelia a secret. Like a new DIFFERENT email address, a slightly different personailty, heck, she even found a way to get Bob to give her another phone!**_

_**Well, it's been one heck of a summer, but school's starting now, and it's gonna be harder to keep this a secret from everyone. Most improtantly from Pheobe and Arnold. But I'm a Pataki, so I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever and whoever stands in my way.**_

* * *

"Will you be okay, baby sister?" Olga asked as Helga hopped out of her custom pink 2010 Volkswagen GTI.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Of course. Criminy, it's school, not a mental institution."

"Your first day of 8th grade. This is so exciting! I remember my first day-"

"Yeah, yeah, fastastic." Helga rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone from the pocket of her skinny jeans. "I need to get out of here. The bell ring in 10 minutes and I still need to get all my stuff."

"Okay. I'll be here to pick you up at 2:25, on the dot."

"See you later." She waved as Olga started her car.

"Bye, baby sister!" her voice trailed as she drove away.

Helga shook her head. "The best and the worst sister anyone could ever have."

****TSLOHP****

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Helga." Pheobe said as Helga walked throught the front doors of the school.

Helga sighed. "No Japanese today, Pheebs. I can't find my schedule."

"Didn't you recieve one in the mail a few weeks prior?"

"I don't know! I was busy with a bunch of stuff. Maybe Bob or Miriam threw it away."

"Well, Helga, you can always go to the main office and ask for another copy."

"Right." The warning bell rang, echoing throughout the walls.

"Class commences in approximently 6 minutes."

"Right, I'll see you in class Pheebs." she turned the opposite direction, heading for the main office before she crashed to the ground with a thump.

"What the heck?" She held onto the fire extingusher box and used it to help her herself up. "Watch-"

"Arnold, are you alright?" Another girl's voice rung out. Helga shook her head and looked up to see Rosemary C. Williams, the current girlfriend of Arnold P. Shortman.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said as Rosemary helped him up.

"Arnold. Rosemary." she responded, putting on a fake smile. _O Arnold! The heartache of seeing you with your new partner is almost overcoming of my very being. The joy of being only your friend was my fondest wish, yet my greatest fear as you cannot see how this pains me so-_

"Helga? Are you Ok?"

Helga blinked quickly. "Huh?"

"He asked if you were ok. You were zoning out,_ looking at him_." Rosemary explained, saying the last part with slight contempt.

"Oh, sorry. I need to get to the office to get my schedule since apperently the mail at my house is screwed up now."

Arnold opened up his blue backpack and pulled out an unopened envelope. "Here you go. It came a couple of weeks ago and I've been meaning to give it to you."

She almost grabbed it from him. "Really? Thanks football head."

She found herself staring into his wonderfully green eyes, lost to the world around her and wanted nothing more but to just stand there and look at them, but time was running short and she had to get to class. Not to mention her best friend's girlfriend was staring her down.

"Well, we better get to class, guys." Rosemary quickly stated, pulling her boyfriend down the hallway. Helga reluctantly followed them behind.

****TSLOHP****

Gerald and Pheobe waved the three 'hi' as they stepped inside, all the friends sitting in the second row. The name 'Mr. Turk' was on the whiteboard, and everyone was very talkative.

"Welcome, class, to the 8th grade!" Mr. Turk exclaimed as he stepped in.

He looked about in his mid to late 20's, wearing a tux-print stamped on a shirt and faded blue jeans, and glow sneckers.

The class stared back in boredom. "That was so lame!" Rhonda called back, and murmers of agreement followed.

Mr. Turk still had a grin on his face. "Who wants candy?"

The class gave cheers and various responses of 'yes'.

"Now that's more like it." he jumped over his desk and pulled out a box of assorted candies and started throwing them in the air. The whole class started scrambling to see who could get the most candy.

Helga reached to grab a packet of 'Brainies', a type of flat circle hard candy that was fairy sticks soildified. Another hand brushed hers.

"I call dibs-"

"Oh, ok." Arnold backed off.

"But if you r-really want it, you can h-have it." Helga stammered, face turning pink.

"Really?"

"Helga rolled her eyes. "Of course Arnoldo." she punched his arm playfully with a smirk. He gave her a noggie in return laughing to themselves.

"Now come on, football head. I want enough candy to last 'till Halloween!"

He chuckled. "What ever you say, Helga."

What they didn't notice was Rosemary saw the whole exchange.

****TSLOHP****

"Helga, can we talk?" Helga looked up from her computer to look at Rosemary. A serious, no nonsense look covered her features. "Now?"

Helga shrugged. "Sure, I've got nothing to do this period." She followed her to one of the corners of the room.

"Stay away from my man." Rosemary said bluntly. Helga raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Stay away from Arnold, you know, my boyfriend."

Helga crossed her arms. "Why the heck should I stay away from him? He's one of my best friends-"

"-and I know you like him. A lot. So back off."

"Hell no." Helga stood her ground.

"Is that so?" her face twisted into a devilish smirk. "Then you won't mind if I tell your 'best friend' that you have some creepy crush on him."

"Yeah, right." Helga scoffed, even though she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. "I don't have a crush on him."

"That's not what the paper and Lila says."

Helga's eyes widened considerbly. "She didn't dare." she whispered, completely disregarding the former topic in the sentence.

"But she did, now, didn't she? It's amazing what twenty bucks can do." Rosemary continued, overhearing her. "And Rhonda's cousin Sophia has some-"

"Hold the phone here." Helga's head was spinning, trying to process two serious facts within a few minutes. "Sophia is Rhonda's cousin?"

"Coming up next on _'Duhhh'_." Rosemary rolled her eyes. "So watch out." She poked Helga squre in the chest, whom couldn't do much but scowl.

Rosemary walked back to Helga, the grin still on her face. "The school system needs teachers that don't drop things like, oh, say, student papers?" She dropped the said paper onto a desk and walked away, pride and accomplishment on her face.

_If that doesn't drive her away from my man, nothing will._

Helga turned over the face-down paper and stuffed it into her pocket. She couldn't bear to see the object that very well revealed her secret.

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**As if it wasn't enough seeing my beloved with another, I can't even stay friends with him! Oh, Arnold, forgive my cowardness!**_

* * *

**Mr. Turk is based off one of my 8th grade teachers. No names are stolen.**

**Anyone know about the NaNoWriMo contest thingy? (Look on Google or something)?**

**Give me feedback, people! Too OoC? Details a bit much? Too short, because It's only 1,450 words?**

**Anyway, Part two is coming up soon. Hope you loved that! R&R!**


	9. It's Never A Good Day (Part 2)

**So many reasons to update. A) I have no life. B) Hurricane Sandy may cut off light for days. C) It's my annoying brother's 13th birthday and I need a break from him.**

**Let's start. Reviews were appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Criminy! I can't believe I let that idiot control me like that. How could I let her do that? Oh, right, because she knows my secret. Oh Arnold...**_

* * *

** Lunch**

"How come you've been avoiding me?" Arnold asked, sitting next to Helga.

"Did your girlfriend allow you to say that, or were you bold enough to disobey her?" Helga quipped, biting into her cardboard pizza.

"What are you talking about-"

"Arnold!" Rosemary rushed in, sitting in the middle of the two blondes. She gave Helga an extra push, who gladly moved farther away.

"Hey Rosemary." he responded, kissing her on the cheek. Helga felt her stomach turn.

"So, what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing much, just saying hi." Helga glared. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all." She took a sip of her low-cal SnapPle. "Just asking."

Helga throw out her half eaten food and headed for the exit.

"Helga, wait!" A voice called. She turned around. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere I want, Arnoldo."

"What's wrong with her? Did something bad happen?" Arnold asked after she left.

Rosemary shrugged yet the twinkle in her eyes suggusted otherwise. "Maybe she just needs a little alone time. You know, first day problems."

"Oh. Ok." he said before she placed a kiss on his lips. But he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with his girlfriend's reasoning.

_Was there something else wrong? Could she be lying?_ He looked over to her. Black silky hair ran over her shoulders like a waterfall, with the most innocent churub face anyone had ever seen. A pearl white smile currently graced her features.

_Well-_ Arnold thought before the bell interruputed. He sighed. _I'll just ask Helga later._

****TSLOHP****

Checking underneath the stalls and making sure they were empty, Helga entered one. She slowly removed the tearing paper from her pocket and read it in a whisper.

"'_Each morn, I see you bend to drink,_

_From love's own crystal pool._

_I tremble near you, try to think._

_Will I forever say, "You stink"?_

_Am I bound by this tragic rule?'"_

Helga dropped the paper into the toilet and flushed it. Washing her hands, only one thought escaped her mind before the bell rang.

_What the heck am I gonna do now?_

****TSLOHP****

"Wait up, Helga!" Arnold ran up to her just as she headed outside. Helga felt her heart lift with joy but immediatly vanished as she noted the status of her secret.

"Hey, Arnold."

"Why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not avoiding you." She scoffed. "What a stupid question."

"Helga." Arnold crossed his arms and gave his annoyed half-lidded glare. "We both know that isn't true."

"So what if I am? It's a free country, isn't it?" She checked her phone. 2:23 pm.

_C'Mon, Olga. Show up already! _She turned her attention back to Arnold's pleading face.

"Helga, did I do something wrong?"

_Nothing at all, my sweet prince._ "No."

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed. "Arnold, your girlfriend hates me."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me, football head, she doesn't like me. At all."

"But why?"

Helga took a breath of relief as Olga's car pulled up. "That question, football head, can only be answered by Rosemary. I'll see you later."

Arnold stared at the fleeting car, a switch flipping into place.

_I should have known something was up! Helga never would have acted this way._

****TSLOHP****

"Rosemary, can I talk to you?" Arnold called her over the phone later that day.

"Sure." She chuckled. "What's up?"

"What's really up with Helga?" He heard her laughter stop.

"I already told you, nothing's wrong with her. Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because she's avoiding me and she told me that you might have caused that."

Rosemary scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Just tell me the truth."

"FINE!" She almost shouted. "I did. I told her to stay away from you."

"Why then?"

She facepalmed. "You are so fricken' dense. Because she likes you! A lot!"

Memories of FTi flashed before his mind. "No she doesn't. And so what if she does?"

"OH MY GOSH." She cried out in exasperation. "She'll steal you away from me! You can't be friends with a girl who has a crush on you!"

"So let me get this straight." Arnold paced around his room. "You feel threatened by Helga and our friendship?"

"Thank you."

"So now you want me to choose between by best friend and my girlfriend?"

Arnold heard clapping over the phone.

"Now you're getting it! So is it going to be me or her?"

****TSLOHP****

The doorbell rang in the Pataki residence.

"Someone go get that." Bob said, busy watching _The Wheel_. Miriam was next to him, sleeping on his lap.

Olga wordlessly came down from the stairs and opened the door. "Helga, your friend Arnold is here."

_Arnold?_ Helga put down her book, _To Kill A Songbird_ and headed down the stairs.

"Hey."

"Hey."

There was silence for the next few seconds.

"Let's go to the dining room."

"Sure." The two teenagers headed to the room and sat down.

"You were right-" Arnold started.

"About what?" Helga cut in. "Oh,_ Her_." A scowl came to her face.

"Yeah." A small frown came to his face. "She told me to choose. Between her and you."

..."Oh." Helga breathed out. _He probably chose her. Why would her choose me? The girl who tortured him for 7 years. Sure we're friends now, but it's mostly because Geraldo and Pheebs are dating now. And I'm not the best person to hang out with either-_

"Helga? Were you listening to me?"

"Huh? What did you say?" She faked a yawn. "Sorry. Zoned out for sec there."

"Oh. I chose you." he restated with a small smile.

Helga's jaw might as well touched the ground. "What?"

"I said I chose you."

..."But...why?"

"Well, I guess she isn't what I thought she was."

"You threw away a 18 month relationship for me?"

"Well, yeah." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Like I said, she wasn't who I thought she was."

Helga punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he rubbed the sore spot. "What gives?"

"That's for scaring me, Bucko. I thought you were gonna choose her."

"Why?"

Helga cleared her throat, blushing. "Well, I'm not the ... best person to hang out with sometimes and-"

"Don't put youself down like that, Helga. You're a great person and an even better friend."

Helga decided to put the 'friend' comment aside. "So, are you up for pizza on Friday?"

"Always."

"Nice to have you back, football head."

"Me too, Helga, Me too."

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Well, I've got rid of the annoying girlfriend, my best friend back, and maybe everything my my life can stay normal. That is, if my alter ego doesn't shake my life up even more...**_

* * *

**Was that sweet or what? **

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	10. Please Stop The Par-Tay (Part 1)

**Wow. Slow day in my boring life. I have no school today or tomorrow. Chapter 10 now! R&R :)**

**Disclaimer****: Please check chapter 1.**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Well, things are actually going well in my life. Barbara texted me and said she and Anna are coming to Hillwood to visit for a few days at her aunt's house, and Olga booked me a gig somewhere. She won't tell me yet, since it's a 'surprise'. Criminy, I don't see why she won't tell me yet...**_

* * *

**WEDNESDAY MORNING**

"Hello Arnold, Helga." Rhonda said, passing by with a tote bag full of papers and envelopes.

"Hey Rhonda." Arnold politely responded.

"Hey Princess, how's the castle?" Helga smirked. "Still beautiful?"

"Beautiful and eloquent, thank you very much."

"So, why have you decided to grace us with your presence?"

"Well, I happen to be throwing a soiree this Friday night, and I'm giving out invitations."

"But why would you throw a party in the middle of September?" Arnold asked. "Why not in the beginning?"

"It's the only night my parents are out. I want the party to be completely unsupervised."

"An unsupervised party on Friday night? What the heck, I've got nothing better to do. Might as well go."

"Great! There's just one thing you need."

"Bring it, princess." Helga put her feet up on the desk.

Rhonda smirked. "A date."

Helga's eyes widened. "A date?"

"A date." Rhonda nodded. "I want it to be a couple's thing. Make it a bit more formal."

"Why the heck would you want to make it formal? We're eighth graders, for Christ's sake! This isn't prom!"

"Well, I thought with having a celebrity performing, everyone would want to look their best."

"Who's the celebrity?"

"Cecelia NightGale." Helga could feel her heart pound faster. "She's new to the singing business and this is one of her first performances. From what her manager said, she's one of the best singers you could ever hear. She signed with Big Machine and XL."

"Wow."

"Yes, it's sure to be outstanding with me in charge. Anyway, good luck finding a date in 2 days!" Rhonda placed the invitations on their desks before handing them out to everyone else in homeroom.

"I'm not going." Helga said, tossing her's over to Arnold's desk, and putting her face down on her desk.

"Why not?" Arnold asked, handing it back to her. "It's gonna be great."

"Because, football head," she started, voice muffled, "I really don't feel like eating tiny finger sandwiches that could barely fill a baby rat, a singer that probably isn't as good as Rhonda says she is, and stuck next to someone who's gonna yap about irreverent crap all night."

"Come on, Helga. Rhonda's been bringing more food out since Harold ate it all in 6th grade, Cecelia posted a couple of her songs online so nobody's surprised and I'm sure you'll be able to find a great date before Friday."

"...You really think so?" she asked, raising her head.

"Of course. You're amazing."

She gave a wide grin. _My love, you never cease to make my heart flutter with your words. _

"Enough mushy stuff, football head." she gave him a light punch. "What about you?"

He gave a solemn sigh, thinking about how his last girlfriend tried to break up his friendship. "I'll find someone, don't worry."

"Hey man." Gerald said, arriving with Phoebe and they slid into the last available seats.

"Hey Gerald." They gave their classic thumb shake. "So, have you heard about the party?"

"Who hasn't? It's gonna be great!"

"Yes, it's going to be quite enjoyable." Phoebe stated.

"No kidding! '_Featuring the musical stylings of Cecelia NightGale._'" Gerald read off the card. "I can't wait!"

The three talked about how great the party was going to be and what could happen, Helga remained quiet, thinking about how she would kill her sister for this.

****TSLOHP****

"Hello, baby sister! How was school?" Olga asked as Helga hopped into her car.

"Oh it was great, Olga." Helga said with a fake smile. "You know, except for the fact that I have to play at the same party everyone wants me to go to!"

"Oh I see how that-" She paused, the words sinking in. "Oh..."

"Yeah. Now what the heck am I supposed to do?"

"Surprise?" Olga sang weakly.

"Some surprise, Olga. Not only that, I have to find a date for the party in 2 days!"

"How about your friend, Arnold?" Olga said, stopping at a red light.

"He just broke up with his girlfriend." she crossed her arms. "Besides, he doesn't even like me that way."

"Don't be silly, Helga." She resumed driving. "You'll never know unless you ask him."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Sure, Olga. Sure." _Some things will never change..._

****TSLOHP****

Helga opened up her computer to the lyrics she wrote and saved, inspired from Arnold's relationship with Rosemary. She took her guitar from her closet and started playing.

"**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Wednesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do-"**

She stopped playing when she heard a ping from her Fmail account.

**Barbwire13: hey Helga**

**PatakiGal14: Hey Barb. How's tricks?**

**Barbwire13: pretty well. Anna and I r comin Thurs night**

**PatakiGal14: Rhonda's throwing a party Friday night**

**Barbwire13: Can we come?**

**PatakiGal14: sure i dont care. i'm not going**

**Barbwire13: y?**

**PatakiGal14: cause cece's playing at the same party**

**Barbwire13: just carry the cece stuff in a bag and come as Helga, when it's cece's turn to show up, throw stuff out window and jump out, put things on and arrive as cece.**

**PatakiGal14: Hmm...**

Another ping interrupted her thoughts.

**PatakiGal14: Hold that thought**

**AShortman: Still going?**

**PatakiGal14: Yup.**

**AShortman: Great! My dad's dropping us off at 6:45 since the party starts at 7.**

**PatakiGal14: Thanks for the lift. c u tomorrow.**

**AShortman: Bye**

**Barbwire13: so...what do u think?**

**PatakiGal14: I'm following the bull's advice and not stopping the party! but...**

**Barbwire13: but...**

**PatakiGal14: I need a date first...**

****TSLOHP****

**FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

"So, found a date yet, football head?" Helga asked, opening her locker and putting her books in.

"No. It's like everyone found a date already." Helga nodded in agreement.

"Uh, Helga?" Arnold asked, rubbing his neck. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Yeah, Arnold?" she responded, raising an eyebrow. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering...would you like to go to the date with me? As friends?"

Helga could feel her cheeks turn pink. "Sure, Arnold. I would love to."

The bell rang and the two blondes minds were racing and hearts were beating a mile per minute.

_Did I just ask Helga Pataki out? On a date? Even as friends?_

_Oh, Arnold, as few as 10 simple words could make me collapse into a puddle of mush. Just say the word and I would walk to the ends of the Earth for you..._

Both of them looked at each other at the same time, and quickly looked away, faces red.

_Could this day get any better?, _Helga thought, giving an internal swoon as she entered her last period class.

****TSLOHP****

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

Helga zipped up her small tote bag just as Arnold's dad pulled up to pick her up.

"Helga, your ride is here!"

She rushed down the stairs to be met with flashes of light from Olga's camera.

"Criminy! Stop it!" she exclaimed, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, baby sister, you just look wonderful. I have to capture this moment!" she sneaked in another photo.

She wasn't wearing anything special. Just a pale blue dress with few designs here and there, matching 1 inch heels and a small 3 point crown on her hair, similar to when she dressed up to go to Chez Paris after she won the contest.

"Do you have everything, Helga?"

Helga raised her bag. In it was shoes, clothes, phone, wig and makeup.

"Everything to make me a different person? Yup."

"Ok, then, have fun!"

As she met the slight chill of the night, Arnold's smile warmed her up as she entered the Packard. Gerald and Phoebe was there too, cuddling in the backseat.

"You look beautiful." he commented.

Helga blushed. "You don't look too shabby yourself, football head."

"Ready kids?" Miles asked.

"Ready!" Everyone shouted.

_As ready as I'll ever be... _Helga thought to herself.

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**This is the best day of my life! I have a date with the boy of my dreams, I have a way to keep my secret safe, and a great song to reveal at the party!**_

* * *

***Yawns* I'm bored. But I think this chapter could be one of my best.**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	11. Please Stop The Par-Tay (Part 2)

**Hey! A new story is up: Part Time Agent, Part Time Kid, Full Time Crushed (PTAPTKFTC). *Such a mouthful* Check it out!**

**Warning: To be Honest, I had a bit of writer's block with some of the scenes and they may not turn out too good. Be prepared for slight OOCness.**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Well, I'm finally here. I just hope everything can go well for once in my life.**_

* * *

"Welcome, everyone." Rhonda said as everyone had finally arrived, sitting down at a large, glass table at the center of the ballroom.

"Now, at precisely 7:15, the doors will be locked to anyone other than our celebrity of the evening, as you all know, Cecelia NightGale." Applause and cheers were heard. "She'll be worth the grand I payed for."

_Princess payed 1,000 dollars for me? Criminy!_

Arnold looked over to her with a grin. "See? Aren't you glad you came?"

"Yup. So happy." She responded a little nervously.

"This is so awesome!"

"Man, it is so cool!"

"I can't wait to hear her play guitar!"

People were talking to each other about how awesome the party would be.

_Hold the phone..._ Helga froze._ Did she just say... guitar? Criminy, I forgot it! Then again...maybe that's a good thing..._

"So, furthermore, I hope you all have an extravagant time. You are all dismissed."

Everyone rushed out to enjoy the party, sample some finger foods and snacks (Or all in Harold's case) and dancing along to the music supported by the DJ and holding party favors. In all, everybody was having a good time.

"Hey, Princess?" Helga asked, walking up to the host. "When the heck is Cecelia NightGale getting here?"

"According to her manager, she should be here at about 7:30."

Helga checked her watch. 7:06.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some fun for once... _

****TSLOHP****

"Hey Helga, we've you been?" Arnold asked, filling some juice in a cup. "You missed the first few songs."

"Oh, you know, just talking with Pheebs." She rubbed her foot on the floor. "So, fun party, huh?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Ok, the song for the night, 'Great Time' By Squirrel Town and Surly Girl Respon!" the DJ announced.

**"Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a great time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a great time**

**Woke up on the right side of the bed,**

**what's up with this King song inside my head?..." **

There was a few seconds silence.

"So, do you, maybe, I don't know, what to-" Arnold asked.

Helga's phone rang, interrupting him. _Criminy, who is it?_

"Sorry, Arnold, I need to take this." Olga was calling.

She snuck away from the crowd to the other side of building. An empty bathroom was conveniently there, right next to one of the back doors.

Perfect.

She slipped in unnoticed and called Olga back.

"Baby sister, you left your guitar here!"

"Doi, of course I left it there. How was I going to explain carrying a 5 foot case?"

"Well, your friends are expecting Cece there in about 12 minutes though."

Helga's eyes widened. "What? The last time I checked, it was barely 7:10!"

"Helga, it's 7:20 now."

"Criminy!" She sighed. "Fine. Olga, bring the guitar over here and leave it next to the front door."

"What about you?"

"I have to change, Olga, before it's too late. It's already 7:23 and I barely have enough time!"

"Ok, then. Bye, Helga!"

"Bye."

* * *

**7:33, Rhonda's Front Door**

* * *

"Hello." Cecelia said, holding her guitar case as Rhonda opened the door. "Sorry I'm late. It's just so hard to get good help these days."

Rhonda waved it off. "What's a few minutes? Welcome to my abode."

****TSLOHP****

Rhonda took the microphone from the stand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome Cecelia NightGale!"

Applause.

"Thanks for having me here, Rhonda. Now, I have a song I would like to share with you all. It's called, 'You Belong With Me'."

A gentle hum from the guitar quieted everyone and she started singing.

**"You're on the phone  
**

**with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset  
**

**She's going off  
**

**about something that you said  
**

**'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do..."**

Arnold was leaning against the table, checking his phone.

_How long should a phone call take? Helga's never been on the phone this long. _He sighed, listening to the music.

**"...But she wears short skirts  
**

**I wear t-shirts  
**

**She's cheer captain  
**

**And I'm on the bleachers  
**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time..."**

_She sings with so much...intensity. Like's she's been through this personally._

He thought back. Helga was always the girl to always hang with the boys almost never give in to 'girly' things. She would always wear jeans and a t-shirt, not something uncomfortable just because it looked good.

Teasing him or not, she always stuck by him whenever he needed it.

Except now.

**"...****And you've got a smile**

**That could light up this whole town.  
**

**I haven't seen it in awhile  
**

**Since she brought you down.  
**

**You say you're fine -  
**

**I know you better than that.  
**

**Hey, what you doing  
**

**With a girl like that?..."**

_I can always be myself around Helga, and not pretend to do like something like when I was with Rosemary. Why was I even with her? _

**"...I'm the one who makes you laugh  
**

**When you know you're about to cry.  
**

**I know your favorite songs,  
**

**And you tell me about your dreams.  
**

**Think I know where you belong,  
**

**Think I know it's with me..." **

_She could always tell when I'm feeling down... _Arnold sighed, listening to the last words of the song.

**"...Have you ever thought just maybe  
**

**You belong with me?  
**

**You belong with me." **

Arnold clapped along with everyone else, and could have sworn that he saw her wink at him.

"Thank you, everyone. Hope you all enjoyed that. Any questions?"

Cheers and hands shot up like lightning.

"...Yes?" she picked a random girl.

"When's your next album coming out?"

"Hmm, I think in a couple of months. You, there, in the blue shirt."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No, and I hope it stays that way." _Lier. _"One more."

"Yes there A-" she bit her tongue to say that name. "- in the football shaped head."

"Was your song based on loving someone?"

Cecelia gulped. "...Yes, it was. About seeing how much it hurts to see your loved one with the wrong person."

The crowd was silent.

..."Ok, then. Miss Cecelia NightGale, everyone!"

The crowd resumed the normal stamina and cheered, and with Rhonda's help, she got out of the house safely and uninjured.

But a question was still on our football headed hero. And he wasn't soon to get answers...

* * *

**7:50 PM, Rhonda's House**

* * *

"Hey Arnold." Helga said, stepping into view. She sat down next to him on the floor.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, Arnold. I just kind of abandoned you back there." she rubbed her arm.

"It's ok. I guess that's for this summer, huh?"

"Yeah."

"The first slow song of the evening!" The DJ announced, putting on 'Keep on Loving You' by Reo Redwagon.

_"You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby _

_There was somethin missin _

_You should've known by the tone of my voice, maybe..." _

They looked at each other, then turned away, blushing.

"...Um, Helga?" He asked, looking over to all the couples slow dancing and some kissing.

"Yeah, Arnold?"

"Would you...Like to dance with me? Because if you don't I would completely understand-"

"Arnold, I...would love to." her eyes downcast, a soft pink tinting her cheeks.

He helped her off the floor and positioned themselves in the traditional dancing pose.

"So..."

"So..."

"How come you left?" Arnold asked, giving her a twirl.

"Uh, Girl stuff."

"Oh." Enough said.

The two continued to dance in silence, silently enjoying each other's company.

_Oh, Arnold, my sweet, dancing with you, holding me close, brings me the greatest and unprecedented joy. If you could only further interpret the soliloquy that my famous counterpart sang, and realize that I am the one who truly cares..._

She rested her head on his shoulder.

Arnold gave a small smile.

_It's like she belongs right here with me... and I never want to let her go._

He let out a sigh. Then, he started to feel weird. His stomach felt twisted, his palms a little sweaty, and a little nervous.

"Uh, Helga?"

"Yes, Arnold?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok." she responded quietly as he left. She gave a lovesick grin, looking after him.

****TSLOHP****

"Gerald, can I talk to you a second?" Arnold asked, managing to find Gerald in the crowd.

Gerald kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "Be right back babe."

"Yeah, man?" he turned back to Arnold.

"Can we go to somewhere private?"

****TSLOHP****

"So let me get this straight."Gerald asked, pacing one of the bathrooms. "You were dancing with Helga, then you got a stomachache, nervous and your hands started getting a little sweaty."

Arnold nodded, sitting on the counter.

"And you felt really comfortable next to her, like you never wanted to let go?"

"Yeah..."

"And you could always talk to her for hours and never get bored?"

"Is there a point to this?"

"Sounds like you caught the lovesickness, my man."

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Nothing went wrong.**_

_**Criminy, I still can't believe it. Other than a small name slip, no one noticed anything different about Cecelia.**_

_**Though Arnoldo did ask an oddly specific question (as Cecelia), danced with me, ...Then...just left me alone...**_

* * *

**Clifffie! Hope everyone enjoyed this! **

**I do not own 'You Belong With Me', 'Good Time' or 'Keep On Loving You'**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. I'm Ridin' Solo

**Allll right! Let's get this started. I'm shaking it up a bit with a little about how Arnold feels although it's a 'No POV' thing.**

**Sorry if my oneshot 'A Million Raindrops' offended anyone or was stolen from someone. I haven't been here for too long and my memory isn't working too well this week. So much stuff due. Let me know and I'll take it down!**

**Everyone like how OPB ended? ;) I have another story coming up soon, so look out!**

**Disclaimer: Please, just, ugh, not now. Don't own this.**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**It's been over a half-hour since Arnoldo decided to take his stupid little bathroom break. Criminy, does he have the bladder size of a peanut?**_

_**Still, I guess that's the price I had to pay from ditching him while Cecelia took over, and I guess I can't blame the football headed geek. If only there was a way...**_

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon**

* * *

It was a couple of days after Rhonda's party and Cece's appearance, but our our football headed boy still couldn't shake the feelings he got whenever Helga was around. The slightly sweaty palms became more frequent. Nervousness had increased fourfold. And he couldn't help but daydream more and more about her in general. In short, it scared him a bit...or maybe more than that. He had never felt this way when it came to other crushes he had, not even Lila (which was more of a butterfly-nervous feeling, not a stomachache nervous). Enough to make him conveniently 'avoid' her whenever she was around...

_Could Gerald be right?_ Arnold thought, putting books in his backpack and waiting to board the bus. _Do I actually like Helga more than just my friend? She's smart, has a great sense of humor, and always willing to listen to me whenever I have problems, but-_

"ARNOLD!"

A slightly dreamy voice called, shaking him out of his thoughts. He rubbed his head, feeling a slight bruise as he fell. Looking up, he saw none other than the object of his affections.

_She let her hair down today_... He thought, going into the land of daydreams.

A waterfall of blonde curls fell gracefully down her back, pulled away from her face with two pink hair clips in the shape of diamonds. Blue skinny jeans hugged her fame, and a pink graphic tee with a matching light sweater completed her look.

"Hey Arnoldo, are you picking me up or what?" She spat out harshly, immediately regretting them as she saw his face fall.

She had (obviously) noticed his sudden change in behavior around her: not speaking, avoiding her, the works. That combined with his sudden disappearance at the end of the dance only raised her suspicion that he didn't want to spend time with her anymore. And after the whole sneaking off thing, she couldn't blame him.

"Oh, sorry, Helga." He helped her off the ground, feeling a slight spark of electricity as he held her hand.

"You should be, bucko!" she poked his chest, quickly checking her watch. "Great, Olga's gonna be here any minute!"

That didn't mean it didn't hurt her, though, and had inadvertently gone back to her controlling demeanor.

"Hey, Helga?" He started nervously, "I-I was wondering...if..."

Helga tapped her foot impatiently, both with the utmost ecstasy that he was talking to her again, and a little agitated that he was taking up her time. "Well, get on with it Arnoldo! Criminy, I don't have all day!"

"If I could walk with you outside?"

Helga rolled her eyes, letting out an irritated sigh, "That's what you held me up for?"

She received a abashed grin in reply, evaporating her heart but not her ill temper. Giving a calm exhale, she responded, "Whatever floats your boat, football head. Just don't slow me down!"

"Whatever you say, Helga."

"That's right, hair boy, whatever I say!" She pushed open the double doors, taking in a breath of fresh air.

As the duo headed out into the sidewalk right next to the parking lot, they couldn't help but secretly revel in the close proximity of their 'friend'.

"So...how are you?" Arnold broke the silence. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, except some stupid geekbait that claimed to be my friend completely abandoned me at a party and then avoided me the past few days, but, hey, I guess I deserve it. How's tricks for you, hair boy?"

He looked down to his in shame and slight guilt, not really realizing the long-term effects of his poorly-thought actions. Nevertheless, he played along with her game.

"Nothing much, except I kind of, you know, avoided one the most important people in my life because I "-_ Think I might like you more than friends?_- "was...uh, confused about some things. Still, I guess that wasn't a reason to avoid her. I'm really sorry about it, but I'm not sure if she'll forgive me though." He rubbed the back of his neck involuntary.

"Maybe she will, football head. Just ask her." Helga quietly responded, still taking in all that he told sat down on a nearby bench.

_I, Helga G. Pataki, the twisted soul that adores you and only you, is one of the most important people in your life? Oh, be still my beating heart!_

..."I'm sorry Helga. Will you forgive me?"

"Hmm..." She tapped her chin in false thought, knowing her response before he even finished his sentence. "I don't know..."

"Helga..."

She smirked at his slightly annoyed face, continuing, "This was so unexpected..."

"Helga."

"Fine, then, I guess I can let you off the hook..." She responded to his strict tone, "But don't ever try that crap again, got it bucko?"

"I promise, Helga."

"Good." He slid in the empty spot next to her, an ear to ear grin on his face, unaware she was smiling too. A few moments later, Olga's car pulled up, the obnoxious horn blaring.

"Come on, baby sister!" Olga called, honking the siren once more.

Helga grumbled under her breath, unwilling to let the occasion come to an end. Picking up her backpack and opening up the car, "Well, Arnoldo, I'll see you when I see you."

Arnold beamed, blissful everything had returned to normal. "Bye Helga."

* * *

**A Half Hour Later, Shortman Residence**

* * *

"Hey, Shortman, how's it going?" Grandpa popped out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel as Arnold walked in, plopping himself on the couch.

"Hey grandpa." He laid down, looking up to the slightly cracking ceiling and taking a deep exhale.

"What's the matter, Arnold?" He said, leaning on the armrest,"You don't look too great."

"It's just...well, remember Helga?"

A smile pulled at his lips, remembering the pink bowed wonder. "You mean the little girl with the one eyebrow that comes over here all the time?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, what's wrong? Did you two get into another fight?"

"No, it's not that...it's just, well...I guess I kind of, I don't know..."

"You like her, don't you?" He chuckled a bit at his stammering grandson. "Miles!"

Miles came out from the dining room, "Yeah, dad?"

"Arnold has a little crush!" He stood up, laughing.

"Grandpa!"

"Well it's true!" Grandpa put his hands on his hips, "And it's on that girl that comes here all the time."

"Helga?" Miles asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Who does Arnold have a crush on?" Stella stepped into the room, finished drying the dishes that Miles left behind.

"Helga." Miles filled in.

"And about time too! She's liked him for quite some time now!" He turned to face Arnold, "Hasn't she told you?"

"Yeah, she has..." He nervously responded, rubbing the back of his neck, "But that-"

"Wait a second...she told you? Finally!...when exactly?" Grandpa scratched his head.

"Grandpa, that was four years ago!," He exclaimed, "Besides, what if she... doesn't feel that way anymore? What if she got tired of waiting for me to realize how I felt?" Arnold looked down dejectedly, anguish filling his heart.

"Oh, Franklin," Grandma came out, a elegant dress graced before her, giving herself a twirl, "Eleanor's love never dies. You just need to go and tell her that you fancy her as well and all will be right. Now, off to the ball I go!" She laughed, dancing out of the room.

Stella and Miles blinked a few times, the surprise of seeing Gertie's characters never fading. "So...what do you think, Arnold? Are you gonna tell her?"

Arnold paused, contemplating the outcome of expressing his emotions. "You know what? Maybe I will tell her. I'll call her right now!" Grinning, he got up and aimed to go for his room before his parents stopped him.

"Slow down Arnold," Miles held him back, "You can't tell a lady you love her over the phone."

"Why not?"

"What the- because Shortman, if you're gonna tell her something that darn important, you need to tell her in person, you know, make it more romantic!"

"Yeah, like flowers, maybe some candy, or..." Stella trailed off in thought, "Oh, a poem!" She snapped her fingers.

"Yup, she loves writing. Poetic, don't ya think?"

"Yeah..." An infatuated gaze involuntary came on his features. "I will..."

"Well, don't just stand there, shortman, get to it!"

Without another word, he dashed up the stairs, the ideas popping into his oddly shaped head faster than he could process them.

* * *

**Same time, Pataki Residence**

* * *

"So, Helga," Olga followed her into her room, "How did your friend's party go?"

Helga took a heavy breath, falling back onto the bed. "Eh, it was okay."

"Good. Now, according to XL records, a new celebrity is coming to your school to get experience for one of his upcoming films, Cyber-boy."

"What's the heck is that about?"

Olga shrugged, "They didn't reveal anymore details. They wanted to see if Cece would like to join along."

"And have my every moment watched by morons and get my identity revealed? No thanks."

"Ok, then. I'm making fried chicken and some french fries. Dinner in a couple of hours!" she walked out the door.

Closing her eyes, Helga could dismally remember the remainder of that night. Even though he apologized Helga couldn't help but wonder about _why_ exactly he did it.

_Criminy, football head, why can't you give me a clue?_

Helga sighed. Taking out her laptop, she opened up IChute and played one of her favorite songs, allowing herself to be lost in the land of musical melodies.

**"Another night, another dream, but always you, **

**it's like a vision of love that seems to be true, **

**Another night another dream, but always you, **

**in the night I dream of love so true..." **

****TSLOHP****

Arnold feverishly wrote and erased at a piece of decorated paper, trying so difficultly to put down his true, undiluted emotions for the blonde haired angel that stole his heart.

_Let's see..._, he thought, starting over for what seemed like the 100th time.

**Dear Helga, we've been friends for a long time**

_Ugh. Too cliche_. He erased, starting over.

**Dear Helga G. Pataki,**

Too formal.

**Hey Helga,**

"Yup, saying, 'Hey Helga, I think I'm in love with you and I just figured it out 2 days ago' is gonna work out well."

Sighing, he got up from his desk and laid back on the red couch currently popped out.

_How am I ever gonna tell her if I can't even put together a thought about her?_

****TSLOHP****

**Wednesday Morning**

"Guess what I heard last night?" Rhonda said, her 'friends' crowding around her, "**I** heard that Cody Nickelson is attending this school for a full month!"

Sequels of excitement so high was heard all over the school. Helga groaned, covering her ears.

"What's so great about some washed up celebrity?" She piped in, Pheobe by her side.

Rhonda gasped, "Why Helga- Go ask him for yourself!" she squealed, a long stretch limo pulling up front of the worn out building. Everyone held out their breath as the famous male's bodyguards and a swarm of reporters/paparazzi bundled around him, awaiting his departure.

Helga practically ran into the building, a swarm of crazed girls surrounding the 'modest' boy. As he graciously accepted autographs and posed for a few photos, she couldn't but think sarcastically,

_This should be a **fantastic** month. _

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Great. Out of all the middle schools, of all the junior highs in the freaking country, they just had to pick THIS one? Criminy!**_

* * *

**Like the fluff? That's it for this chapter. Don't forget to review! :)**


	13. Secrets of Mine, In More Ways Than One

**OK, First things first...MY B-DAY'S ON FRIDAYYYYY! YIPPPIE! :D :D :D YES, FINALLY! WAITING ALL YEAR!**

**I was going to post this yesterday, but my mom got in the way. SO anyway, this is my birthday gift to you all. Enjoy ;)**

**(Psssst...I tried to use 'criminy and 'what the heck' less, 'k?)**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Not much has changed the past few minutes. Everyone's still gushing over the new self-proclaimed celebrity. Criminy, this just makes it even better I didn't tag along as Cecelia, because some people might have gotten carried away on stretchers if they tried coming too close to me...**_

* * *

Helga groaned, checking her watch as she sat on the stoop of the school. Phoebe and Gerald had gone inside the building a few minutes ago, leaving her by herself. Yawning from the absence of sleep, she pulled out her phone to play Angry Ducks to keep herself from dosing off. Before she was even slightly aware, Arnold had snuck up behind her unintentionally.

"Hey Helga."

She was startled to say the least, nearly falling off. "Criminy, Arnold, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

_Yup, that was a smooth entrance._ "Heh, sorry, Helga."

"You should be." Losing interest in the game now that Arnold had arrived, she put her phone away, tapping her hands on the disintegrating concrete stair-rail. "Why are you here so early?"

He sat down next to her. "I had my parents drop me off."

"And they didn't run over any crazy girls?" She gestured to the screaming fangirls surrounding Cody.

"Who is that?" A minuscule surge of envy coursed through his veins at the sight of the so-called celebrity. "And why is he here?"

Helga waved it off, "I don't know, some celebrity here for 'real life experience' for his new film coming up."

"Oh."

A gust of late September air flew past the teens, a calm and peaceful silence (or, as much as there could be with fan crazed girls screaming) hovering over them. Arnold took this as an opportunity to tell her his new found emotions.

"Helga?"

"Yeah, Arnold?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Remember when-"

The crescendo of yelling interrupted the peaceful moment between the two, causing them to inwardly groan in annoyance. Cody climbed up the stairs and his posse followed behind, nearly walking all over them. Luckily, they jumped over the stair-rail onto the ground, narrowly avoiding being trampled on.

"Hey, watch where your going!" Helga called out ill-temperedly, dusting off her now filthy jeans.

Cody turned back to look at her, a dimpled smile on his face, "I'm sorry." He winked at her, dissipating into the crowd.

Helga raised an eyebrow, a look of disbelief on her face and Arnold could feel the increase of blood rushing to his features.

_How dare he wink at her? _"Let's go, Helga," He pulled her along into the building, "We'll be late for class."

****TSLOHP****

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Cody Nickelson!"

Crazed screams, yells and cheers came from the entire class as Cody sat down in his specially made custom enhanced desk, waving to his audience. Helga had cringed in shock from the burst of noise to his eardrums, and Arnold, for the first time remembered, scowled over the incident that had happened a few minutes ago. His pencil was reaching the breaking point as his anger reached a crescendo, and only a confused stare from Gerald spared the life of the writing utensil, leaving a abashed Arnold in aftereffect.

"OK, OK." Mr. Turk said, settling down the students and paparazzi, minimizing the noise level. "Time to start class. But one more thing-" he paused, turning to Cody- "Say that line you always say. Your catch phase."

Cody smiled, rolling his eyes, "Sure." He then faced one of the paparazzi with pure seriousness, making sure they were recording his million dollar look, "'Let's get me some pizza.'"

After another round of cheers, the lesson (eventually) started. Helga very much attempted to pay attention to the instruction, but it was nearly impossible with all the giggling, note-passing and sequels that went on behind her. She clenched her fists, her knuckles turning paler and paler at the gradually increasing noise level.

At the desk parallel to her, Arnold also had trouble controlling his inconsiderable rage over the incident that had happened earlier.

_It probably didn't mean anything_, he assumed, carelessly doodling pictures of Cody falling off a cliff on one side of his notebook, while Helga's name repeatedly on another. _There's no way she could ever like him... _

****TSLOHP****

"Hey." Cody said, standing next to Arnold and Helga in the lunch line. Oddly enough, his entourage was not with him, "I saw you this morning."

"So did everyone else, bucko." Helga sneered. He chuckled heartily at her choice of words, further angering Arnold. "I mean, we're mearly two in the presence of a thousand."

"Ha, ha, 'bucko'. Where do you get your material?"

"Uh, Cody?" Arnold asked, desperately trying to keep his anger in check, "Wouldn't you like to go out to eat? You know, outside of school?"

"Oh, that." He waved it off as if it was no big deal, fighting every urge to cringe as he picked up a cardboard pizza slice. "Part of the experience is not to go to expensive places to eat. You know, since I'm supposed to be a normal kid."

_Huh, you could have fooled me._ Helga jeered, "Yeah right."

"Why are you two so angry?" He asked, picking an apple out of the nearby fruit bowl, "Are you guys fighting or something?"

"No, why would we?" Arnold bemused.

Cody beamed, taking out a professional card and placing it on Arnold's lunch tray. "Look, if you two are having relationship issues," he started, earning stupefied and reddening faces from the two blondes, now refusing to even glance at each other- "Don't take it out on me. My association doctor can help. I'll tell her that I recommended you."

Helga was the first to shake out of her stupor, almost sealing his fate as a bloody pulp when his posse of girls whisked him away. With a, 'We'll talk later' and a wink, he was out of sight. Finding no point in further pursuing him since his crew would most likely protect him from any threats, insults or beatings that she could give him, she returned her attention to a still befuddled Arnold.

"Uh...what just happened?" he managed to choke out, heading to his table. The air was thick with uneasiness as Helga walked after him, silently taking everything in.

"For once, football head, I don't know," she finally responded, "I mean, Criminy, could you imagine-"

Arnold nervously gulped, cutting in, "Heh heh, I know, right? You and I-"

"Dating?" They stated in unison, looking at one another at the same time.

Helga looked down at her suddenly interesting tray, her face red with nerves and humiliation. _T'would be my greatest dream, my football headed love... _

Arnold cleared his throat, his features also flushed. "Yeah..." He dawdled, internally hurting himself and his companion.

Helga cleared her throat, covering up the slight ache she felt from his subtle rejection. Steering away from potentially awkward conversation, she asked, "So...what are you doing Friday night?"

"No plans yet, why?"

"Just a thought," She asked as they reached their destination.

"Man, what took you guys so long?" Gerald asked, twiddling thumbs with Arnold as he sat down, "Lunch is over in 15 minutes!"

"Well, Geraldo, let's just say that we had an unexpected encounter with the school, quote-unquote, 'celebrity'."

"Did you manage to acquire a personal incribement and image of him?"

Helga rolled her eyes, examining her so-called 'sandwich' before responding, "No, Phoebe, we didn't get an autograph. I don't even **want** one of his stupid signed sheets of paper."

"That's too bad. Apparently his autographs are now selling for $25 each 'round the market."

"What's your point?"

"The point is, Helga, getting a few of those for free here could be marked up to $35 and sold to other middle schools. We could make big bucks!" He schemed, rubbing his hands together.

_Big bucks for you, maybe, but I think getting a grand for singing one song at Princess' is more than enough._ "Sure."

****TSLOHP****

"So you still haven't told her yet?" Gerald asked as they boarded the bus.

"I was going to before school, but then Cody showed up." He explained the entire incident to him.

"You still could have told her later. Why did you let him stop you?"

Arnold elucidated the complete lunch scenario to him, leaving him to gasp and frown at appropriate spots.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm! That boy is trouble. So what are you gonna do know?"

"Well," he started as the bus reached his stop, "I'm still gonna tell her, on my own time, not because he made me or forced me. Helga is worth way more than a rushed confession." _Especially since she's probably been waiting 10 years for it..._ he mentally added.

_That is one bold kid,_ Gerald thought as his football-headed friend jumped off the bus, _one bold kid._

* * *

Arnold lamented, sitting down on his stoop as he opened up his backpack to see the flowers and poem that he had planned to give to her that morning, unaware of the intrusion that occurred. Looking up to the clouds, he saw a cloud the shape of the hair ribbon that he had complemented so long ago.

_Don't worry, Helga,_ He gave a lovesick sigh, smiling up at the clouds,_ I will tell you..._

* * *

Helga bounced on her bed, trying to focus on her English essay. For once, the words weren't flowing like they used to. It was like her river of words, speeches and thoughts were tapped bone dry.

She sighed, opting to put away her school stuff and look at the suddenly intriguing ceiling. The events from that day were still circling her mind, refusing to evaporate or settle in her brain. Cody seemed like he (attempted?) to flirt with her, and Arnold seemed...jealous? Why would he be jealous of her? Maybe a bit overprotective. Who in their right mind would be envious of her? Then again, it would explain why he blushed about the relationship comment...but it could just mean he was still aware of her undying love for him and it was a little awkward for anyone to make a jab about anything more than strictly platonic about him and her... but could it also mean that he loved, or at least liked her more than friends? He would have told her if he did, wouldn't he?

_Criminy, I'm such a basketcase..._ She concluded, pulling out her laptop and checking Cecelia's Fmail account. The inbox was flooded with over 2,000 new pieces of mail just from fans alone. As much as she would have loved to sit down and respond to each and everyone of them, today was just not the day. She had a life, unlike Cody...

Speaking of which, guess who was calling on Cecelia's cell phone?

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Cece."

"Hi Cody." She responded politely. Just because he and Helga weren't friends didn't mean that he and Cecelia couldn't be. "How's it going?"

"Great, except a couple of my 'classmates' hates me and I don't even know what I did wrong."

_Are you kidding me? 'I don't even know...'_ "What exactly did you say to them...?" She managed to say without contempt.

"I just winked at her and her friend...speaking of which, you sound a LOT like her, actually..."

Helga cleared her throat feeling the microscopic beads of sweat form, "Ah, well, you know, God only gives a certain amount of voices in the world. Some of them are bound to be similar, Cody."

"I guess..." he responded, still uncertain.

"Exactly." _Watching an hour of Generational Dude actually paid off._ "So what did you do again?" She said, resuming the former topic. "You winked at her friend and..."

"Right, right. So yeah, I winked at her, then her friend got, I don't know, annoyed, I think."

"What else did you do...?" She asked suspiciously, waiting for him to talk about the lunch line incident. "There's got to be something else..."

"Well, I might have made just a **little** relationship comment, but-"

"You made a relationship comment? Why the heck- I mean, why?"

Cody raised an eyebrow in confusion at her sudden behavior change, "I thought it would be funny."

"So it's funny to make fun of a friendship?"

He gulped nervously, "Does it help that I left a relationship referral card for them?"

"You are such an idiot!"

"Weelll, it seemed like it was true!"

"Hmmm..." _Arnoldo cares more than I thought he did, becoming apprehensive at the slight comment...Oh, my flaxen-haired love..._

"Hey Cece, you still there?"

Helga shook out of her love-filled thoughts. "Oh, yeah. So what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I guess I'd have to apologize to her and her friend. Make sure everything's cool between us."

She shrugged. "That's a start."

"Then you know, try to make friends with them."

"Nice plan, Cody." Helga nodded, secretly detesting the plan. "You're not as dumb as the sombrero shaped haircut would lead people to believe."

He chuckled, "I try." Cody paused, the words sinking in, "Hey!"

"You just realized that now?"

"Bye."

"OK then, see you later, lamebrain."

Cody hung up the phone, nodding to his supervisor that was also in the room with him.

"It's all going according to plan," She cackled, rubbing her hands together, "Time to show the world that Cecelia NightGale isn't who they think she is."

Cody gulped, knowing that whatever methods she was going to use to draw out Cece's secret weren't going to be commendable...

* * *

**Family Guy and Kim Possible were subtly referenced in here. Can you guess?**

***Plays organ chords like a intelligently mad person* duh duh duh...! Yup, a cliffhanger and a twist! You wanna know more, stay tuned for the next installment. Might be the best all-round chapter that I've written so far.**

***yawns* Tired now.**

**Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW! :D**


	14. So Call Me Never (Seriously, Don't Call)

**Well, I feel old(er) now. The birthday excitement has long worn off, and I hate the doctors that gave me flu injections.**

**But enough of all my sob stories, you're here to read the story, aren't you?**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I don't own this awesome cartoon, you must be in la-la land.**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

**_Hey, buckos. Haven't talked to you guys in a while. Just busy with my life. My annoying celebrity filled life. Criminy, as if I haven't had enough drama to satisfy me for a lifetime. The Cecelia thing has been going strong for over a year, and no one still has any idea that we're the same person. As far as my life could go, I have it good._**

**_Except one thing's been bothering me of a while...Arnold's been acting weird around me lately. You know, nervous, sweaty plams, blushes almost all the time around me, the works. It's almost as if, he, you know...likes me?_**

**_Ha, as if THAT could ever happen. But then again, who ever thought that I would be famous? Well, secretly, that is._**

**_Maybe...there's hope that he could return my yearnings that I so desperately hoped for since the tender age of three... _**

* * *

"What do _you_ want? Come to tell us more exciting adventures from the world of the famous?" Helga sneered as Cody slid into the bus seat next to her. Arnold watched the upcoming confrontation with a mixture of anger, jealousy and expectation.

"Look," He sighed heavily, pushing his hair from his face, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. What I said and did was way out of line."

"No kidding. Criminy, you can't just make assumptions like that."

"I know, and I apologize."

Arnold glanced from Cody to Helga and back to Cody again. "We forgive you. I guess we were a little judging before we even met you."

"It's cool. You guys aren't the first and you won't be the last either."

Helga drummed her fingers against the back of the pale brown seats, the chatter on the bus almost deafening.

"Soo..." Cody continued apprehensiveness, "I never did get to know your names."

"I'm Helga Pataki, and my football-headed friend sitting next to me is Arnold Shortman."

Cody gave a mental chuckle at Arnold's last name. "So, wanna hang out later?"

Shielding his doodles from Helga's eyes, "I guess." Arnold shrugged, scribbling 'Helga' down on a piece of paper, a lovesick beam tugging at the corner of his cheeks.

"Whatever floats your boat." She laid back on the seat, a song that's name escaped her mind playing in her eardrums as her eyes fluttered shut.

Cody sighed as his fan girls carried him over to their side of the bus. _It's not much, but it's a start._

* * *

**Barbwire13: Y didn't u tell me?**

That was the first message in Helga's inbox as she opened her Fmail. She quickly fired up a chat, sitting up for a better view.

**PatakiGal14: what r u talking about**

**Barbwire13: coooodddy! :) :) :)**

**PatakiGal14:*scoffs* u can have him**

**Barbwire13: Whats wrong**

**PatakiGal14: lets just say he's rubbed me the wrong way**

**Barbwire13: how so?**

**PatakiGal14: well, he might have said some relationship comments about yours truly and a friend of mine**

**Barbwire13: that Arnold guy?**

**PatakiGal14: nooooooo -_-**

**Barbwire13: r u being sarcastic?**

**PatakiGal14: thanks captain obvoius**

**Barbwire13: moving on...don't you like him, anyways?**

******PatakiGal14: maybe I do...maybe I don't**

**********Barbwire13: you totally do, don't deny it**

**PatakiGal14: *raises eyebrow* how would you know?**

**Barbwire13: umm...**

**PatakiGal14: you did not**

**Barbwire13: what?**

**PatakiGal14: u did not look through my poetry books the last time you were here**

**Barbwire13: o_o ...actually, Anna told me. She's good at reading people.**

**Barbwire13: wait a sec...what poetry books**

**PatakiGal14: nothing. just slip of keys**

**Barbwire13: you don't mess up 10 words**

**PatakiGal14: well, there's a first time for anything, isn't there bucko?**

**Barbwire13: uggghh, my mom is calling me to help her with dinner**

**Barbwire13: ****the conversation is not over, Pataki**

******PatakiGal14: bye williams**

_Barbara Williams (Barbwire13) has signed off. Any messages sent from this point on will be sent to his/her inbox._

_What was I thinking? Telling her I wrote poetry?_ Helga plopped back on her bed and re positioned the computer, signing into Cecelia's Fmail account. Looking past her fan mail, a message caught her eye.

From: Cody Nickelson (Therockstar14)

To: Cecelia NightGale (CeceNight)

I did it, Cece. I'm finally their friends. I can't wait to 'hang out' with them. Talk to you soon. :)

Helga rolled her eyes, storing the message in her 'STUPID CRAP' folder. _Friends my ass. I'm watching you, 'rockstar'._

* * *

"So, where do you guys wanna go?"

Arnold continued staring at the gum spotted sidewalk, hands his pockets.

"I don't know; you pick. This was your idea, anyways," Helga had a hard time avoiding the crowds of people who had gathered around her and Arnold, pointing, taking pictures and asking for autographs, which just gave her more motivated to keep Cecelia a secret.

"Are we there yet, already?" Helga asked, scowling at yet another passerby, whom shrieked back in fear, "I feel like I'm a prize at the country fair!"

"Chillax, Helga. We're almost there."

Helga froze, feeling her eye twitch. _He did not just tell me to relax while parading around town so that he can have fun. _

Sensing Helga's simmering rage, Arnold interjected, "Cody, maybe we should just-"

"See, we're here!"

The outstretched arms gestured to the infamous resturant 'Chez Paris'. The blondes could feel the memories flooding back, especially the last time they and their friend had to wash dishes in order to pay off their bills. The water spraying from Arnold was especially permanently entwined in Helga's mind...

"Uh, Cody?," Arnold started a bit nervously, "Can't we just grab a hamburger or something from Slausens?"

Cody gave a grand smile, responding, "No way. I wanted to show my regrets for what I said and this seemed like the best way to do it."

_No way I'm falling for that malarkey._ "There's not a snowball's chance in July that I'm going in there," Helga crossed her arm, shaking her head violently with Arnold silently agreeing.

"Please? I really want to treat you guys."

Arnold shook his head, further sealing his crush's wishes. "I'm sorry, but there's no way that we are ever going in there."

* * *

"I cannot believe you let him take us in here, football head!" Helga growled angrily, reluctantly scanning over the menu. "I mean, criminy, we don't even have the proper attire for this place!"

Arnold sighed, looking over to her apparel of faded blue jeans, a semi-formal blouse and a casual sweat-jacket. He himself was wearing a sweatshirt was covered a short-sleeve plaid shirt, and dark blue jeans.

"Come'n Helga, let's make the most of this." It dawned on him the this could be a chance to make a move.

"You look really nice tonight," Arnold commented at Helga's grumpy, slumped form. She shot up like a rocket.

"What did you say, Arnold?" Her rapid heartbeat messing up her hearing, "I didn't catch that."

He nervously cleared his throat, before blurting out, "You're beautiful," quickly covering his month at his mistake.

_Why am I this nervous?_ He thought as his face flushed, _I'm never this nervous!_

Helga tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, her face turning as red as the velvet crimson tablecloth. "Umm..." She looked down to her feet.

Noting her slight uncomfort, he said, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I mean, of course I think you're beautiful, you'd have to blind not to see it, but, I, and," He rubbed his neck, hearing Helga's vain efforts to cover her amusement of the situation. "I'm gonna stop talking now..."

"It's OK, Arnold." She looked up to him with a smile, his word vomit enjoyable to her, "You're not looking too shabby tonight, either."

A few silent moments passed before Arnold continued, "So, Helga?"

_Yes, my love?_ "Yeah Arnold?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something for the past few days but something got in the way." _In the name of Cody._

She nodded for him to continue.

"Well, over the past few years I've been thinking about, you know, that-"

"Hey guys!" Cody took this moment to return from his bathroom break, shooting a plush hand towel in the trash bin to the disapproval to the posh ladies and gentlemen of the vancity. He pulled up a chair right in the center of the two, glancing over the menu before taking note their annoyed gazes.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked worriedly, looking between the two of them. "You guys look angry."

"Noooooo," Helga dawdled sarcastically at her 'friend's' obliviousness, looking into space, "Everything is fine."

His face softened a bit, "Good, I thought you were angry or something."

_Or something._ Arnold put his head down on his folded arms, giving a deep and long exhale. Looking up, he had caught Helga's wandering eyes for a brief second before she looked away, attempting a whistle.

"Whatever," Helga commented wistfully as she recovered from the slight awkwardness, picking up her menu once again, "Let's just eat and get the heck out of here."

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**Yup, this is how I got roped in a date with the boy of my every dream and the the boy of every other girl's dreams. Any other girl would kill to have a date with 'The Cody Nickelson' but right now, I could give two shits as long as my sweet beloved is right next to me...**_

_**Speaking of which, the football-headed god, what was he going to tell me before the grand "celebrity" showed up?**_

* * *

**Yup, that's pretty much it. Or is it?**

* * *

**OK, time to answer all your review questions/comments from Chapter 13.**

**Hanna Cabrodi- Yup, I j'dore that part too! :)**

**jenniy04 - To be honest, it may not happen that soon. If it did, the fic would be over in fifteen chapters.**

**Random - Aww, thanks!**

**Nep2uune - Oh, don't worry, It will...or will it? Mwh ha ha ha ha... *coughs***

**Myriamj- More like 'bad by association' rather than 'bad to be bad'.**

**AngelGirl569 -Thanks, I try. But can someone explain why I have a B in English? Right, H/W...**

**InexperiencedAuthor - I will take a few of those into the story. Add some twists so this won't become cliched or boring. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Hey Arnold Fan - Well, I wounldn't say 'better', per say. All the chapters have something I'm proud of. Fluff, rebellion, identity crisis, the works. But I try to incorporate a bit of everything.**

* * *

**Weren't expecting that, were you? Like I said, I'm unpredictable. Never forget that. **

**Oh, and don't forget to review! :)**

****Minor Edits December 26, 2012****


	15. Airplanes in the Night Sky (pt 1)

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**The rest of the 'date' didn't go too bad, I guess. Although Cody kept 'accidentally' interrupting Arnold and I whenever we tried to talk...**_

* * *

**5:48 PM**

* * *

The streaks of daylight had begun to fade over the horizon as Cody's stretch limo drove through the streets of Hillwood with Cody, Helga and Arnold in the backseat.

"Wasn't that fun guys?" Cody asked with enthusiasm as the driver purposefully drove past Helga's house. "Guys?"

"Whatever." Helga muttered, sipping a soda from the mini-fridge. Arnold remained silent, looking out the tinted windows at the multi-colored sunset.

"Mr. Nickelson, I am sad to report that we have passed by the residence of Ms. Pataki." The driver called out snootily, keeping his head forward and high with a smirk.

_Well done, Francis._ Cody thought, hiding the happiness in his voice, "I guess we'll drop Arnold first then instead of circling back?"

"Indeed. T'would be a shame to waste precious fuel."

_Or to waste a precious chance._ He sighed, looking up to the white chocolate ceiling, then over to Helga's depressed face. There was just something about the girl he couldn't quite pinpoint; like someone he knew... He just had to figure out her brooding sense of mystery. _So much about her, yet so little I know._

He frowned, yanking a Sprite out of the second mini-fridge next to him as he looked over to Arnold. Arnold Shortman, the legend of the neighborhood since he and his best friend saved it when they were only nine. More than whatever his 'movies' did.

He opened the can and took a sip, continuing to ponder. He could already tell that he had a crush on blue-eyed, blonde-haired wonder that was Helga Pataki. He could understand why though. After you looked past her somewhat biting words and cruel nicknames, she could be sweet. _Just like Cecelia... could she be...?_

_No,_ He thought firmly as he took a gulp of soda._ No possible way. They look completely different, talk completely different. Still, it wouldn't help to gather more proof. After all-_

His thoughts were cut short by Helga sweet yawn, followed by her leaning against Arnold's shoulder, much to his delight and Cody's disgust.

Could she possibly like him too? If so, he would need to change that in an instant. After all, no girl could resist his charms, single or otherwise. If she did, he would have to use his backup plan...

Blackmail. All the while continue to be 'friends'. Nothing would screw his plan up.

"Mr. Shortman, we have arrived at your residence."

Arnold gently shook a smiling Helga off him, and with a silent wave he departed. After seeing her slightly sad face after she waved back followed by a longing sigh as she pulled out her iPhone, Cody decided to make his move.

"Hey Helga." He scooted towards her.

"Hey," She responded, too preoccupied in her phone to care.

"So, whata playing?"

Helga answered without looking up, "Railroad Runners."

"Oh, I love that game!"

Helga nodded in response, bored with the conversation. "Yup."

_This is going to be harder than I thought._ "So, what do you like to do in your free time?"

Helga sighed, pausing the game. _Criminy, can't this kid take a hint?_ "Hang with Pheebes, Geraldo and The Football Head. Why?"

"I was wondering if you guys would like to come over to my place on Saturday. You know, pizza, video games, all that stuff."

_Hmm...this guy is up to something._ "I'll think about it."

"Great."

"Ms. Pataki, we have arrived at your residence."

Helga stuffed her phone into her pocket. "Yeah, yeah I'm leaving." She paused right as she stepped out of the limo.

"Uh, Cody?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." And for a moment, there was a whisper of a smile before she slammed the door.

_Phase 2 complete,_ Cody smirked, _The plan is fully in action._

Francis thrummed at the steering wheel from impact of the door slam. "Are you sure her and her comrades are worth the trouble, Mr. Nickelson?"

"The black kid, Japanese girl and odd-headed kid?" Cody said in slight disdain, sipping yet again from his half-empty soda, "A snowball would be worth more than the information they would have to offer. But Helga...yeah, SHE is."

"If you believe so, I shall support you all the way."

"That or you lose a job, _Franny_."

Francis scowled, thinking of multiple ways to rid his life of Cody once and for all as soon his 'plan' was complete...

* * *

**Later That Night**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Gerald asked later that night, pacing Arnold's room as Arnold himself sat on his infamous red couch. "Cody took you guys to Chez Paris to make up for annoying you."

Arnold nodded, not sure this was going, "Yeah..."

"And you complemented Helga calling her...beautiful." Gerald continued, ignoring how that sentence felt in his mouth.

A dreamy look overtook Arnold's features, and with a blissful smile he nodded.

"Then right when you were about to tell her about your huge crush on her Cody interrupted you."

"Yeah," he sneered, "Like always."

"Mmm mm mm." Gerald concluded as he sat on the bed, "Looks like he's doing it on purpose just to piss you off."

"I guess. But what if it was just really bad timing?"

Gerald shrugged with a _'I don't know'_ look. "Either way, you need to do something. Make a move."

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Gee, what was your first clue?"

"I mean relationship-wise. Take the friendship to the next level."

Noticing his blank stare, Gerald nearly face palmed at his best friend's obliviousness.

"ASK HER ON A DATE!"

"Oh..." He nodded, the meaning sinking in, "But what if she refuses?"

"What happened to thinking on the brightside?" Gerald smirked, waving it off, "If it doesn't work out, just move on. There's plenty of other fish in the sea."

Arnold painfully sighed, walking over to his bed. "Gerald, it's not that easy."

He shrugged, "Why not? It's just Helga."

Arnold shook his head angrily, "No, it's not JUST HELGA. This is the girl that's probably been unconditionally in love with me since she saw me. This is sweet, intelligent, caring person that hides herself from that world because she's afraid of being judged and mocked. She's the most amazing person I could ever hope to meet and I'm lucky just to have her as a friend. And if she realized that I'm not really that guy... the guy that she is truly in love with..."

"It would really hurt, wouldn't it?" Gerald finished, noticing the unshed tears, for the fist time he could remember, in his best friend's eyes.

"Yeah," he looked down to his palms, his vision slightly blurred as he blinked back the tears. "Should I still tell her?"

"Maybe you shouldn't. If you're that nervous to tell her, maybe you stay friends."

"What about Cody?"

Gerald walked over to him, patting his back. "Ah, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Thanks." He responded with a flat tone and an annoyed expression. "That really helps."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"What did you find out?"

Cody sighed, plopping back on his spinning chair. "They're opening up to me. I invited them over to my house on Saturday."

"Excellent!" She grinned madly, "I'll have my crew set up cameras and microphones. So much potencial information!"

"Is this really necessary? You know I can collect the information myself."

"Of course it is!" She stood up, slamming her hands on the wooden desk. "The last time you tried, you forgot to hit the record button with the speaker!"

"One time! Besides, I told you I was speaking with Cecelia. You could have done it."

She gave him a look that could kill. "One time too many. We cannot afford any more screw-ups. I need all the information we can get. Was there anything beneficial in the limo?"

"Ask Franny, your boyfriend." He taunted with a smirk.

"You need to shut up. He not my boyfriend."

Cody scoffed. _As if I didn't see them getting hot and heavy in the backseat of her car. I'm not five._ "Whatever."

"Good. Now, have your little friends arrive at 2 pm, that way there's all day for the cameras to collect evidence of everyone mingling and crap like that. Then, I want..."

Tuning out her words, Cody checked his Fmail for anything of value. Seeing none, he decided to close it and attempt to listen to her boring speech. But only one thought crossed his mind:

_Who the hell are you, Helga G. Pataki?_

* * *

**Sorry for that scare in Christmas Eve. This idea flow out of my head before I could type it, causing me to rethink other possible outcomes that couldn't work.**

**Yeah, I know some stuff here was 'suggestive' to say the least, but I did say there was cursing in the description Hope you enjoyed this chapter, adbit it being short. **

**Please review and Happy New Year :)**


	16. A Wish Right Now (pt 2)

**Saturday, 1:55 PM**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_** Why the hell did I agree to this? Oh, right, because Cody **__**insisted**__** that we come over since he wants to be 'friends' with all of us... I'll have to be careful though, this moron is smarter than I give him credit for, Cecelia or not...**_

* * *

"I don't get it, why do we have to spend our Saturday with this guy?" Arnold grumbled, stepping up to ring the doorbell. "Doesn't he have any other celebrity fans or friends?"

_No, and he could dig up info to humiliate us if we don't show up._ "Who cares, football head? It's better than dealing with Bob's loud football game or Miriam's lack of self-control."

"And a lot better than showing up to Timberly's dance recitals. I can't believe she's still in those."

Phoebe shrugged, "Maybe she enjoys the art of dance, expressing herself on stage."

"Or she's just plain crazy. What nine year old still likes all that stuff?"

The door opened to a smiling Cody before anyone could answer.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone muttered half-hearted responses before stepping inside his 'house'. Well, not really a house, more like a temporary rented mansion near the outskirts of town.

"So, I ordered a few pizzas that are on it's way here and I have some soda just waiting to be opened," Cody continued, his smile as fake as Splenda still plastered on, "So sit down, help yourselves, and I'll be right back." He guided them over to the coffee table, where, true to his word, bottles of Sprite and 0 calorie coke with a stack of cups lay.

The gang sat on the uncomfortable oak colored couch, tapping their fingers as they sipped their soda as Cody entered another concealed room.

****TSLOHP****

"Excellent," The manager said excitedly as Cody entered, being sure to lock the soundproof door behind him, "You finally did something right."

"You're welcome?" Cody answered sarcastically as he sat on the one of the unoccupied seats, looking over a HD color monitor at the four guests sampling their drinks.

_"I thought you said there would be games here," Gerald causally asked, taking another gulp of his soda._

_Helga growled lowly, setting her cup down on a coaster. "That's what he told me, Tall Hair boy. Criminy, where the heck is he, anyway? You don't invite someone to your house and keep them waiting."_

_Phoebe looked around the empty space behind them, noticing a small blinking red light hidden **(such a cliché, I know)** in one of the potted plants. She took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes to make sure she didn't she anything imaginary and sure enough, it was gone. _

The manager slammed her hand down on the off button before Phoebe could look, but she was a millisecond too slow to respond. "Aw, damn it, she saw. The Asian chick saw the light! Cody, get out there now!"

In the blink an eye, Cody ran out of of the many doors leading to the room and popped back into the living room.

"Hey everyone-"

"Where were you?" Arnold interrupted, standing up to face him. "You just vanished."

Cody cleared his throat, a bit tense, answered, "I went to the bathroom. Drank a lot of water this morning," he added when he noticed Arnold about to ask another question.

"Cody, I also happened to notice a-" The doorbell rang, cutting short Phoebe's sentence.

"Oh, the pizza's here!" Cody declared enthusiastically, running to the entrance. In the time he navigated the 30 second journey, he took it as time to examine.

_And Cynthia says I screw up too often,_ He thought, every step taking him closer to the door._ I can't believe she's pissed at me just 'cause she was too slow to turn off the stupid camera._ He shook his head in disgust. _No matter, I'll pull the information out of them soon enough. Just got to keep playing the -ugh- victim card and try to gain their trust- enough though I HATE playing that role..._

Cody payed the pizza man a bit more money than intended to but he shrugged. He would be even richer soon enough...

****TSLOHP****

"I hope you guys are hungry," He grinned, setting the pizzas down on the table, "'Cause I bought Romino's!"

Ah, Romino's. The pizza the wasn't five-star but wasn't cheap either, and every family enjoyed the hell-smelling garlic-brushed crust, perfect amount of oregano in the homemade sauce, crust cooked enough to avoid food poisoning yet enough to be savored, hot or cold. And yet, the cheese could last long periods of time before coagulating, yet heat up back to it's tender state within thirty seconds in the microwave. The mouth watering toppings were to die for! This was a pizza every family enjoyed on special occasions. You hadn't lived till you've tasted it.

"Of course we're hungry." Helga spoke, "We haven't eaten since 7, and soda is empty calories."

"What toppings did you get?" Gerald asked, rubbing his hands together. "I love-"

"Beef and bacon on one pizza, pepperoni on the second, grilled chicken on the third, plain on the fourth and pastrami on the last."

_How the hell did he know what topping I like?_ "Wow, you really went all out, Cody." Helga voiced with a hint of impressed.

Cody shrugged, "I just guessed, that's all. I'm going to get some napkins and plates. I'll be right back."

With that, he disappeared behind the walls to the hidden door.

* * *

"How did I do?" He asked flatly.

Cynthia hit the 'record' button and let the live video do the talking.

_"Maybe this bucko isn't half bad..." Helga trailed, opening a box to examine the pastrami toppings. _

_Arnold shook his head. "I don't know about this guys, what if this is just a bribe?"_

_"Well, it's a very, very delicious one, my friends." Gerald cracked his knuckles._

_Phoebe piped up, "He's putting in some effort to impress us. Maybe we should give him a chance."_

_Helga gestured the three to surround her, and whispered something into their ears. A few seconds later, they departed._

_"Commence Operation: PIG OUT!" Gerald exclaimed, and everyone started eating._

Cynthia shut off the record button and watched them eat for a few seconds before turning to Cody.

"It worked," Cody said maliciously, an evil grin overtaking his face, "They finally like me."

Cynthia nodded thoughtfully, "Good, good."

Cody's smile fell, "I thought you would be more excited about this?"

"We'll talk later." She sighed, running her hands thought her coarse, long auburn hair, handing him the napkins and plates, "But you need to get out of here now before they suspect something suspicious-again."

****TSLOHP****

"You know, I've never tasted pastrami on pizza before," Arnold said.

Helga shook her head in mock pity, "Then you don't know what you're missing, football head. It's the king of all pizza toppings."

"I see..." He quickly swiped one off her pizza and immediately consumed it, "This is actually pretty good."

"What the heck was that for, football head? You could have just taken another slice."

Arnold smirked, "This was easier."

Helga sighed, taking a piece of his topping. "Not bad, hair boy."

"Now who's the one that could have taken another slice?"

"This was easier."

Arnold nodded, "Touché."

"I know." she took a bite of her pizza slice.

Phoebe and Gerald watch the rather flirtatious scene with slight happiness and slight anger for their friends not realizing the extent for their emotions.

"Ten bucks says that he won't realize till the end of the year." Gerald whispered into Pheobe's ear.

She giggled, "We shouldn't be doing this..."

"But it's so obvious! I'm getting sick of hearing him complement all the time. He needs to make a move!"

Pheobe nodded, "Taken...you're on!"

Cody stepped in at that moment, plopping the napkins on the table. "Seems like you like you guys started without me. It's cool."

He tuned the nearby radio up to 103.5 and let the music play out, sitting near the sides as he took a plain lukewarm pizza slice.

"Now for the international sensation that took over a BILLION views on MeTube in less than six months, Oppan Gangnam Style!"

**"Oppa Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**

**Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja**  
**Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja**  
**Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja**  
**Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja..."**

"Does anyone know how to dance to this?" Cody asked curiously.

Everyone nodded.

"But it's way too goofy to be done in public." Helga commented, picking up another pizza slice.

**"...Areumdawo sarangseureowo**  
**Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey**

**Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka**

**Oppa Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**

**Op, op, op, op**  
**Oppa Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**

**Op, op, op, op**  
**Oppa Gangnam Style**

**Eh, sexy lady**  
**Op, op, op, op**  
**Oppa Gangnam Style**

**Eh, sexy lady**  
**Op, op, op, op**  
**Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh..." **

"Are you sure?" Cody continued, "That's the fun part of the song."

Helga scoffed, "Not when you look up the English translations."

"Did you? What did they say?" Arnold asked.

She cleared her thought, her face turning a bright red. "They're a little... suggestive."

"Oh..." Arnold coughed, his face flushing.

**"Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style**

**Op, op, op, op**  
**Oppa Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**

**Op, op, op, op**  
**Oppa Gangnam Style**

**Eh, sexy lady**  
**Op, op, op, op**  
**Oppa Gangnam Style**

**Eh, sexy lady**  
**Op, op, op, op**  
**Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh..."**

"Are you sure-"

"Fine, we'll do the stupid dance!" Helga said, pulling Arnold along. Before long, everyone was up and waiting for the next bridge."

**"...Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka**

**Oppa Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**

**Op, op, op, op**  
**Oppa Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**

**Op, op, op, op**  
**Oppa Gangnam Style**

**Eh, sexy lady**  
**Op, op, op, op**  
**Oppa Gangnam Style**

**Eh, sexy lady**  
**Op, op, op, op**  
**Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh**

**Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom**  
**Baby, baby**  
**Naneun mwol jom aneun nom**

**Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom**  
**Baby, baby**  
**Naneun mwol jom aneun nom**  
**You know what I'm saying**

**Oppa Gangnam Style**  
**Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh**  
**Eh, sexy lady**  
**Op, op, op, op**  
**Oppa Gangnam Style**

**Eh, sexy lady**  
**Op, op, op, op**  
**Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh**

**Oppa Gangnam Style..."**

Helga plopped down along with everyone else, exasperated from dancing.

"That was the worst popular dance moves to with this song. Criminy, I haven't see anything worse since the Macarena craze."

"Ehhh, the Macarena..."

"Aye!" Helga facepalmed at Arnold's terrible joke as everyone else laughed. She had to admit, though, it was pretty funny.

* * *

**4:23 PM**

* * *

"I have to admit, that was pretty fun," Arnold said as they left Cody's house.

"That dude knows how to threw a party!" Gerald said, pumping a fist in the air.

"Eh, it was OK. Could have been better if we didn't dance." Helga commented, kicking a pebble.

Phoebe nodded in agreement as they headed home...

****TSLOHP****

"We didn't get much info today, Cody," Cynthia said as they packed up the screens, "But you did get into their inner circle, so there might be a chance we could get more info later."

Cody nodded half-heartily, the image of Arnold and Helga's little tete-a-tete still imprinted in his skull. He needed to pull her away from him if he ever wanted a chance to know more about the blonde haired beauty...her other friends would just be collateral damage...

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S...EVE! Whoo! Last update of 2012. And (almost) everyone thought the world would end 10 days ago. ****Kudos to PSY, whose song was featured in this chapter. Also it's his birthday today.**

**Hope everyone enjoys this and as always, please review! :)**


	17. Brokenhearted

Helga yawned, slamming her hand down on the blaring alarm. 10:23. She groaned, covering her head with a pillow.

_Thank God its Sunday._ She thought, the previous night's events still spiraling around in her head...

****TSLOHP****

_"So..." Arnold trailed as Helga's house came closer and closer on the horizon, "What do you think of Cody?"_

_"Why do you care so much?" Helga asked softly, as they had been silent most of the walk home. _

_"I'm just asking. You know, he's not that great."_

_Helga raised an eyebrow at his sudden tone of disbelief. "I never said he was, Arnoldo."_

_Arnold cleared his throat, "Right, right. I knew that."_

_Helga sighed, turning to face him. "Arnold are you OK?"_

_He gulped, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, why?"_

_"You just seem off, that's all."_

_"Trust me, I'm fine."_

_Helga smirked, "Whatever you say, football head."_

_"I thought that was my line?" Arnold smirked back, "You stole it."_

_"And you can't have it back, hair boy!" She jogged in front of him, then turned around to speed walk backwards so that she could still face him. "Catch me if you can!"_

_"Oh, I will!" _

_The two began their race, with Helga continue her backwards run as Arnold came closer and closer. Soon, a lightning fast look from the ground and Helga's feet was observed. _

_"Helga, look out!" Arnold said, rushing faster towards her, "You're gonna fall!"_

_Helga smirked at his seemingly false worry, "You're the one that's gonna fall, football he- AHHHH!"_

_She put her arms back in hope they would break her fall, but Arnold had already sped up behind her. She could feel herself fall onto a warm, soft object._

_"Are you OK?" He asked, his emerald green orbs staring into her eyes. "Did you get hurt?"_

_Helga couldn't bring herself to speak or even nod back to him._

His eyes, bright green orbs which pierce into my own, hypnotizing me, my very heart, into submission, a never ending stare... Oh Arnold! If only you could realize how close I am to you, close enough to kiss your sweet lips, the soild nectar of the gods that I have been deprived of for four years now-

_"Helga?" Arnold asked again. "Are you alright?"_

_She shook her head, a bright red blush spreading across her face. "What?"_

_"I asked if you were alright," He repeated, an involuntary look from her lips to her eyes taking place that wasn't lost on Helga."You, uh, kind of zoned out there for a second."_

_"Yeah," Helga responded, still breathless at her close proximity to her beloved, "Just peachy."_

_"Good," Arnold smiled. _

_Time stood still for the two, fully content with staring into each other's eyes._

_"Arnold?", Helga asked, almost in a daze._

_"Yeah?"_

_She blinked, snapping out of it. "Could you help me up already? Criminy, it's almost five!"_

_The sparkle in his eyes quickly faded. "Oh, right." He boosted himself up and then helped Helga up._

_"About time!" She brushed the dirt from her jeans._

_"You're welcome."_

_Helga stuffed her hands in her pocket, quickly sending Olga a 'be home soon' text. She then looked over to Arnold, whose face was as red as a tomato and face facing the ground._

_Helga inwardly growled, the frustration of unrequited love getting to her once again. _Dammit, why didn't he kiss me?

****TSLOHP****

"Hey Pheebs," Helga said as she stepped into Slausens. She slid into the seat next to her. "What's up?"

"Helga, we've been close for years, correct?" Phoebe started, completely ingoring the greeting.

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, for as long as I can remember."

"And we can trust each other with anything-"

"Criminy, Phoebe," Helga cut off, waving the impatient waiter away, "What's going on?"

"I'm worried about Cody. Not for him, but because of him."

Sensing her confusion, she continued, "I saw a blinking red light in one of the plants. It seems to be similar to something that that one would use to observe another secretly."

Helga felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Are you saying he's spying on us?"

"Precisely."

Of course, this was not to be expected. Cody had dropped very subtle hints, but she never would have expected him to actually spy... "Wow."

"I have a bad suspicion about this." Pheobe continued. She glanced at her friend's face, a hybrid of what looked like anger and confusion.

"Me too, Pheebs. Me too."

****TSLOHP****

Helga laid on her bed, eyes unblinking, completely frozen in place. What was she going to do now? Cody was onto them, trying to dig up any dirt possible about her. It seemed like he already knew she was Cecelia...all he needed was proof to full validate it and then post it online for the whole world to see. To add salt to the wound he was pretending to be 'friends' so no suspection would be raised.

If her real friends found out, how would they feel? Betrayed? Hurt? Pissed beyond belief? Who knows what they would do. More importantly, how would Arnold feel about it? Her trading places the whole time and then making him feel guilty about not coming straightforward about his emotions.

...What were his emotions anyway? How did he feel about her? Some sort of flirtationship was going on between them, but that's what friends do...right?

Helga sighed, rubbing her now dry eyes to get moisture back into them. Telling Olga now would only make her overreact and put pressure on her to tell her friends, and the last thing she needed right now.

**Arnold: Hey Helga, can we talk :) **Her phone lit up with the new text message. Helga tapped in her password, checked the message and frowned. How could he smile after...the incident last night?

**About what?** She quickly tapped back.

**Us...**

Helga gulped. _Alright, steady yourself o'girl. This could mean anything._

**Sure. What's in the football headed mind of yours?**

**Do you like Cody or not?**

Helga raised an eyebrow, knowing he couldnt see it. _What the heck?_

**Not, football head. I thought we covered this b4 **

**U never gave me a clear response last night tho**

**Neither did you**

**Why do care so much anyway, paste for brains?**

**No reason, I just...**

**Just what, Arnold?** She tapped out, hoping the use of his real name could convince him to tell her.

**don't want to see you get hurt**

She froze once more, her phone falling on the comforter. He didn't believe her. To make matters worse, he thought she liked Cody and he basically told her he had no feelings for her.

**Don't worry, hair boy, _he_ didn't hurt me**

Helga switched off her phone and slipped it under her pillow, softly weeping into her covers.

* * *

Hey everybody! *someone throws a tomato and I quickly dodge it* Ok, I guess I deserve it. I meant to update sooner but the dalay was 20% writer's block, 50% school and preparing for midterms, 25% laziness and 5% MY FAMILY HOGGING THE LAPTOP so yeah, I couldn't update. (They still won't give it back grrr)

On a side note, I'll be editing the old chapters for grammer mistakes and other stuff since people have said that in the reviews. Sorry chappie so short too.

Once again, so so soo X 1000 sorry of the delay. Or for making you think I'm dead, which I'm not.

Must go, the bus leaves at 6:30

Review please...if you're not too pissed. :D


	18. Troublemaker

**Disclaimer: Can't touch this! *Dances like MC Hammer* The fan fiction is mine, but the characters aren't!**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

**_Oh, how love is a double edged sword, can send into bliss and never ending joy and yet send into into the bottomless pits of sorrow and despair, a depression so deep only the object of affection could possibly snap one out of it...or risk a life of wallowing in misery._**

**_How can one odd headed boy build me up and knock me down, as if I was ordinary preschool blocks in a mere ten years of meeting him? Oh..._**

* * *

Arnold stared at his phone, a nondescript look on his face. Worry, Anger, Disappointment ... no emotion could come to mind at that moment. Maybe it was the fact that he quietly rejected the girl so obviously into him, accusing her of having feelings for another boy all because of his irrational jealousy.

He let out a deep exhale as he plopped onto his comforter, hoping the sheets could soften the blow of his brutal mistakes. The chilly sheets did nothing more than help him face the cold hard truth of his actions...

He seriously screwed up. And it would take a lot more than a little flirting and a lot of apologies to make it up to her.

****TSLOHP** **

Life sucked. Big time.

Helga trudged into school, her heart heavy as lead and her emotions dissipated from view. She knew that falling in love would have it's consequences; she didn't hide it just for fun. There was always a possibility that she would get her heart crushed sooner or later.

Rejection was a difficult, bitter pill to consume.

But after all the moments they shared, good and bad, pre-friend and present, she believed that there would be something, anything there.

Tears rolled down her cheeks faster than she could stop them and the moment the late bell rang, she ran into the closest janitor closet to avert her eyes from the curious glances of her peers. Nicer or not, she had a reputation to live up to, and unfortunately, Arnold (or Cody, for any matter) could not influence it.

****TSLOHP****

"Has anyone seen Helga today?" Mr. Turk called out, marking Helga's name with a little 'x' for absent. "She's never been absent this year."

"Well, I reckon there's always a first time for everything." Stinky drawled, sneaking out a cup of lemon pudding to eat discreetly.

"Yeah, I mean not everyone can go to school every single day without a break." Sid added. "We all need to stay home once in awhile."

Mr. Turk nodded with a small shrug, "Okay, then. Now to continue our lesson on substitution..."

Arnold drowned out the class groans and the squeaking of the marker against the whiteboard as his mind drifted to the same person missing.

_She's not here because of me. She probably skipped this class because I'm in it and she didn't want to deal with me today... What am I gonna do?_ He inwardly groaned, tugging a section of his hair in frustration. Yet within his anger, his mind only screamed one sentence in multiple emotions.

_This is all my fault._

Meanwhile, Cody had not exactly similar thoughts about the same person across the room.

_Ha, he's making it easier than ever to be her knight in shining armor,_ Cody smirked, pretending to write down the problems on the board. _Now to plan the heartfelt 'best friend' comforting words._ Cody took out his phone and texted Cynthia.

**'Step three is in place.'**

****TSLOHP** **

"Are you okay?" Cody asked, raising an eyebrow at the usually feisty girl's vulnerability. She looked up, rubbing her eyes quickly at the sight of him.

She sniffed, wiping her nose. "What do you want?"

"I was just asking to see if you were alright."

Helga scoffed in disbelief, "Of course I am."

"Sure, cause that explains why you're sitting in an empty hallway, leaning against lockers an hour after school ended crying to yourself." He nodded sarcastically. "This-" Cody gestured with his arms waving up and down the hallway, "Is perfectly normal."

Helga inwardly growled, her defensive emotional barriers back up. "Yeah, well, you never explained why you were here too, bucko, so start talking. Shouldn't you be in one of your fancy limos?"

He sighed, sitting down next to her.

"Hey hey hey!" Helga shouted, scooting away from him, "Who said you can sit next to me, bucko? We're not friends!"

"Oh, right," Cody nonchalantly picked dirt out of his fingernails, "Unlike you and that Arnold guy."

_Arnold_, Helga thought, his name bittersweet in every single one of her possible senses. "Right..." She whispered.

"So you two are friends?"

Helga shook her head to the point it gave her a headache.

"So you two aren't friends anymore?"

There was a long silence as Helga pondered over that sentence. She honestly didn't know what to call Arnold anymore... he knew about her feelings and did nothing...he didn't reject her feelings, but he didn't accept it either. They just pushed it to the side for the past four years...and he never did anything. Granted, she was never clear, with the 'heat of the moment' thing, but even Arnold couldn't be that dense. Then her big secret came in and Cody trying to find out Cecelia's true identity, it was all a big bomb waiting to explode.

She sighed, nearing tears once again, "I guess not."

"Why?"

That seemingly innocent question seemed to push Helga off her emotional bridge, down into the river of sorrow.

"Shit happened, OK!" She shot up like a rocket, running out the familiar double doors and as far as she could before Cody caught up to her.

"Why are you running?" He gently grasped her hand. She spun to face him, ripping her arm away from his hold.

"Why did you just touch me?" She countered, flames in her eyes along with salty rivers, "Why do you even care?"

"Is that bad?"

Helga turned, wiping her tears away. "Yes, bucko, it is."

He had no problem attempting to double cross her two personas, by pretending to be Cecelia's friend to discover what she did when she wasn't performing, and Helga by trying to be friends with her, get close to her heart so she'd spill her secrets- or secret, however, since her affections for the football headed boy were no longer concealed. Even Pheobe had seen through his facade.

He took a deep sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"Look, just...give me a call, if you have any trouble, OK?"

When she gave no response he dropped his personal card on the sidewalk next to her sneakers and walked off into the distance.

All Helga could do was stare at the ground, at the card more precisely until it was blurred by her vision. A single tear fell from her eyes and landed onto it. As she looked around the street for any suspicious people and upon finding none, she slowly picked it up. With no more than a second glance Helga stuffed it in her pocket, and began the long walk home.

She had no idea Cody was watching her the entire time.

**'She has taken the card. Step three complete.'**

****TSLOHP****

"Gee, Shortman, what did you do now?" Grandpa chuckled as Arnold stepped in. His smile vanished at his grandson's bloodshot eyes and flushed, tear stained cheeks.

"Can you call me down for dinner?" He asked, his voice hoarse. Grandpa nodded without a word, watching Arnold take a zombie-like move up the stairs.

He sighed, picking up the remote to catch up on some TV. _Young love..._

* * *

**Well, I'm getting better, right? Last time it took over two months, now it's been 47 days! Impressive, right? Right? *****Receives glares that could kill* OK, maybe not. Please give any comments, concerns, etc.**

**And for the record, I'm not abandoning ANY of my stories...I just have to get into the groove of things.**

**REVIEW!...please**

**Oh, and happy Easter! :)**


	19. White Horse

**Oh my God! Life... yah, it's tough. Finals started on Thursday and I had a few projects. But now that my grades are stabilized- no less than a B in all my classes, I can get back to doing what I enjoy. **

**Disclaimer; No, I don't own this show. Yes, the plot is mine.**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**What's Cody up to now? Giving me a card to call him if there's 'any trouble'? The heck?**_

* * *

Helga lay on her bed, staring up at the card she held in her hand as if it was a fly buzzing around her room. And in a way it was. She didn't want to call him, but at the same time she knew she would have no idea what his next move would be, and she needed to stay one step ahead. But what if was all part of his plan? Tossing the card on the floor, she groaned, covering her face with her hands and sighed. After rubbing her eyes, Helga looked over to her guitar.

_I haven't written a song in a while. Or even sang, for that matter. Heck, talk about Cecelia's been dying down for a while._ She rolled around the bed lazily and eventually fell face first with a thud. _Ow! Dammit, stupid me. No wonder Arnold will never like..._, she paused, a wave of inspiration hitting her. She scrambled to her guitar and strummed a few chords, testing out a melody before playing.

**"Say you're sorry**  
**That face of an angel**  
** Comes out just when you need it to**  
** As I paced back and forth all this time**  
** Cause I honestly believed in you**  
** Holding on**  
** The days drag on**  
** Stupid girl,**  
** I should have known, I should have known..."**

She stopped, adjusting the tune a bit before playing some more.

** "I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,**  
** I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**  
** Lead her up the stairwell**  
** This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,**  
** I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,**  
** Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around."**

_Stupid Arnold..._she thought, and sighed. _Stupid me._

** "Maybe I was naïve,**  
** Got lost in your eyes**  
** And never really had a chance**  
** My mistake, I didn't know to be in love**  
** You had to fight to have the upper hand**  
** I had so many dreams**  
** About you and me**  
** Happy endings**  
** Now I know "**

Helga could feel her eyes start to water, but didn't stop playing.

** "I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,**  
** I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**  
** Lead her up the stairwell**  
** This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,**  
** I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,**  
** Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

** And there you are on your knees,**  
** Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**  
** Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry"**

_I didn't see him, but would he beg? Or would he look away?_ A tear rolled her cheek as she continued in a slightly hoarse voice,

**"Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,**  
** I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**  
** This is a big world, that was a small town**  
** There in my rear view mirror disappearing now**  
** And it's too late for you and your white horse**  
** Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now"**

** Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**  
**Try and catch me now**  
** Oh, it's too late**  
** To catch me now **

Helga gently put her guitar back in the corner before jotting her song in her small song booklet. Soon, she heard a gentle tapping on her door. "Come in." She said, her voice cracking. She wiped her cheeks of any remaining tears before Olga entered.

"Hey Helga," She sat on the bed, noting her red eyes, "What's wrong?"

Helga shook her head, writing down the finishing words. "Not much. What's it to you?"

Olga sighed. "I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, I'll be here for you, ok?"

_Here we go_, Helga thought, and inwardly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Well, I'm going to start dinner," Olga walked to the door.

Helga rubbed her hands until they were red. "Hey Olga?"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

Helga gave a small smile, "Thanks."

She nodded and left, leaving Helga to her thoughts.

_At least she'll always be here..._

****TSLOHP****

The Shortman family sat around the table, a rare event since the boarders were almost never out of the house during dinner time. Arnold drummed his fingers on the well worn tabletop, staring his food down while his sparse sounds of eating echoed around him.

"So, Arnold, how was school today?" Stella finally said, putting her fork down. A 'humph' was her only response.

Grandma said with a mouth full of spaghetti, "How's Lady Eleanor doing lately?"

Arnold let a deep sigh escape his nostrils. "Fine." He settled on.

"Now short man, we're only worried about you. You seem so...depressed lately." Grandpa settled on, stuffing more noodles in his mouth. "We just want to know if you're alright, that's all."

Arnold stuffed some food in his mouth, contemplating his response. He swallowed, "Let's say my friend said some things to another friend, telling her that he didn't like her in a certain way. What should I- er, he do?"

"Did you say something you didn't mean to Helga?" Miles said. Arnold nodded.

"And she's avoiding you now, isn't she?" Stella finished.

"Uh huh," He started chewing his food, attempting to delay further questions. "What should I do?"

The four elder Shortmans groaned.

"To be young and naïve again, eh Pookie?" Grandpa chuckled, Pookie giving a small smile.

"Tell her."

* * *

**Well, an extremely late update and a cliffhanger? Wow, I'm a b*tch. But I had Finals and yeah, excuses, excuses. Plus I gave you this really short chapter. But hopefully, I'll find some time over the summer to update this more often. **

**Please review! ;)**


	20. I Knew You Were Trouble (Part 1)

** Hey guys! True to my word, school is over, summer is here and now I'll be able to update more frequently than before. You know, before I start my gymnastics meeting/practice in August, so I hope to get a few more chapters in. There are going to be some time jumps to move things along, so, be aware of that. **

**Disclaimer: Please. If I owned this, it wouldn't be called ****_Fan_**** fiction, would it?**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

* * *

_**It's been four months since the football head and I have spoken. He started calling and texting me a lot for the first few weeks -driving me insane- but I've been ignoring him. I mean, what is he gonna say? 'Hey, Helga, I'm sorry that I ignored your feelings for four years and I've been ignoring you, but can we start over?' Criminy, like that's ever gonna happen. I deleted every single message I got from him.**_

_**In Cece news, I published my newest song, "White Horse" based on the football head a couple months ago, and it hit number 13 on Hot 100. It's already Gold on RIAA certification chart, too, and still climbing.**_

_**As for Arnoldo? He's finally left me alone, but knowing him he's probably got some plan to apologize, him being a persistent goody two-shoes. I can't say the same for Cody though...**_

* * *

The dismissal bell echoed loudly throughout the halls as students flooded in on a Friday afternoon, ready to began their weekend. The 8th graders were especially excited to go to Rhonda's party were Cecelia NightGale was bound to make another appearance.

Helga stepped out of her last period History class exhausted, stifling a yawn before heading to her locker. With the recent success of her song, Olga had arranged several press conferences and public appearances that Cece attended fairly late at night, which meant Helga had less time to complete her homework and in turn, less rest. As she turned the corner dazed, she fell to the floor, rubbing her bruised back. With no energy to argue or yell, she half hardheartedly accepted the offering hand that pulled her up.

"Sorry about that, Helga." As if his hand burned, Helga swiped her hand away before responding with, "Arnoldo."

Arnold looked around the crowded hallway, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So..."

"Soo..." Helga continued, arms crossed and staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

Arnold gulped, and Helga could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation. As she started to leave, she said, "Well, I would say it's been nice to see you again, but-"

"WAIT!" Arnold called. Helga turned around, only a few feet from her locker. "What?"

"Look I've been trying to talk to you for a few weeks now and you've completely ignored me but I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to Rhonda's party with me but if you don't that's completely fine." He said in one breath, his breathing a bit shallow.

_To go or not to go,_ Helga thought._ Rhonda paid even more money than last time to have me-er, Cece there. So my options are to say no or two time him again. But it might be justified this time...still, I cant do that to him._

"Last time I checked football head, we aren't even friends." Arnold felt a slight pang in his heart. _She's right._

"I know, but-"

"So why would I want to go with you? Besides, I have other, more important things to do." She mentally nodded at her answer, then walked to her locker.

"But I don't want to ask you as a friend," Arnold said, watching her put in her combination. "I want to ask you as...as a date. If you'd let me, of course." He looked down to his worn converse.

_A date?_ "Hmm..." Helga said aloud as she opened up her locker. "I don't know. I really am busy tonight."

Arnold nodded, feeling deflated. "If you say so. I'll see you around." He walked away.

Helga looked to his retreating form and for a moment, felt a bit guilty for her actions. As quickly as it came, it left.

_I don't need him. Just an annoying little football head._ She grabbed her backpack and took out some books, slamming the metal door.

But deep down, she knew she was wrong.

As she walked down the now nearly secluded hallways with a few students chatting here and there, she realized how...alone she was. With the endless meetings and appointments that had occupied her mind now completed, she felt empty. Pheobe and Gerald were too lovely-dovey to even talk sometimes (not that she had any time to, with all her commitments and such) and Arnold...she would rather not talk about him. Her heartbreak and sadness had long faded, leaving anger and a pinch of pettiness.

Still, it was wrong for her to shatter his wish for a date, knowing that he was truly trying to make amends with her. As she pushed open the double doors, Helga felt the mid-January wind slap her face. If she wasn't awake before, that certainly did the trick. She sat down on a bench that was partially covered with snow, shivering slightly.

_Why the heck is Rhonda having a party anyway? It's too late for Christmas or New Years, and way too early for Valentine's day. Criminy! Doesn't this girl know her dates? _

"Need a sweater?"

She turned to the direction of the voice, and not surprised, there Cody was, his artificial smile plastered on.

"Are you fucking stalking me or something?"

He smiled, taking a seat on a small section of vacant bench. "No, I'm just around at the most convenient times."

"More like inconvenient." Helga muttered. "Can't you just hop in your limo or something? Or walk home?"

"I live at least a mile from this school, Helga. I can't just walk home. And my limo's running late." _Because I told him to or he'd get fired_, he thought deviously. "What about you?"

"My sister had an appointment earlier that took longer than she thought it would, not that it's any of your business, bucko."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence until Cody brought up Rhonda's party.

"What is she even celebrating this time around?" Helga asked.

Cody shrugged, "Who knows? It's Rhonda. It could be about her new Prada handbag or whatever the fuck."

Helga chuckled at the profanity. "Who knew the rich boy could curse?"

"I always could but never chose to." Olga's car pulled up shortly afterwords.

"Well, paste for brains, this talk was tolerable. But don't think we're friends or anything, alright?"

"It's cool." He said is the car pulled away. Pulling out his phone he quickly sent another text.

**'Get here sooner.'**

* * *

Ten rather short minutes later, Cody was relaxing on a memory foam padded limo.

"So? Are you two friends or what?" Cynthia asked, sipping on a martini. Cody opened up his Sprite and took a sip, shrugging. "Sort of."

Cynthia took a swing of her drink, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. So the rich princess is having a party today, huh? What was her name?" She waved her hand in an attempt at recollection. Wanda, Blonda-"

"Rhonda-" Cody interrupted.

"Who cares? She paid a load of money to Cecelia to perform at her little party and that's all that matters. So anyway, after her final song, corner her, tell everyone she's a fake and then reveal her identity somehow. Meanwhile, I'll be in disguise with the press and they'll record everything. She'll never live it down."

"Then what else?" Cody asked before finishing his drink.

"Nothing. We roll in the dough." She gulped down the last of her alcohol down her throat just before they pulled up at Cody's quote-unquote 'mansion'. As Cody exited the car he heard, "-Don't be late!" from Cynthia and slammed the door.

"Will this plan work, my sweet?" Francis called out as he drove.

Cynthia chuckled, pouring more alcohol into her glass. "As long as the little brat doesn't screw up it should. Then that little girl will pay for upstaging my Sophia."

"Smooth." Francis said, and continued to drive her home. It was going to be a long night for everyone involved...

* * *

**Here we go! This was a filler chapter of sorts, and the real drama begins soon! (By the way, Helga rejected Arnold for a reason to be explained later. It was harsh, but it did happen for a reason.) You many need to look back at the old chapters to know who some of these people are, but either way... REVIEW! :D**


End file.
